Guided by Heaven
by reflection-image
Summary: Sasuke is called the human ice cube. He hardly shows any emotion. A goddess named Sakura was assigned to look for the right girl for Sasuke itasakusasu nejiten
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Sasuke is a boy who is known as the human ice cube. He hardly shows any emotion. A goddess named Sakura was assigned by the gods to look for the right girl for Sasuke to change him. Will Sakura find a girl destined for Sasuke or will it be her? And why is Naruto and Hinata in the picture?

**Pairings:**

Sasusaku

Itasaku

Nejiten

Naruhina

**AN:** To everyone out there:

I just would want to inform you all that this is my very first fanfic. If my idea sounds the same as yours or the plot, I am so sorry. I really have no clue if my idea is new. Constructive criticisms are allowed but please no flames. If you think I should stop because my story sounds so lame, you can tell me right away. Readers are my first priority. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, Naruto.

**Prologue:**

It was called the mirror of truth.

It was like a little pool of water. Whenever the gods look at it, they would see what's happening to the place beneath the heaven, which is the earth. Everything they wanted to see, it would be revealed. The gods watched over the everyday activities of the people with the help of the mirror and they guided them.

Right now, one of the goddesses is looking at the mirror. This goddess had a long and silky pink hair that reaches down to her waist, her skin as soft as porcelain. She had a very beautiful face, which could make other women turn green with envy. She was Sakura, a goddess who loved playing as the matchmaker.

She's looking at a reflection of a certain raven-haired boy with a pair of onyx eyes, a stoic expression plastered on his handsome face using the mirror of truth.

"What are you looking at?" a voice came from behind her. She looked back, her hair moving with her as she turned her head around.

"Tenten, I'm happy to see you here" came her reply.

A goddess with a long brown hair smiled back at her. "So I see, let me guess you're looking at that boy again. The one who always had an expressionless face. His name is Uchiha Sasuke if I'm not mistaken am I right?" Tenten asked her.

"Right, I think he's such an interesting person so don't be that hard on him. He lost his parents when he was young and that explains his attitude towards others" Sakura explained as she smiled at the reflection she was looking at.

"So you have been watching him since you find out that he is involved in your next mission?" Tenten asked her with curiosity painted all over her face.

"Yes, the gods told me to look for a suitable girl for him. I have to watch his every movement to make sure that I'll indeed choose the right girl. With what I have seen, I think it would be really hard since he keeps himself isolated from other people".

"But he has that some sort of friend right? The boy with the red hair" Tenten pointed out.

"Yes but he is equally numb as well. I think they understood each other because they both have unpleasant past. The only difference is that Gaara had finally learned how to let go of his past and move on. As the appointed one It is my duty to help Sasuke"

Hey Sakura, don't you think that it would be too boring?" Tenten asked her.

"Why do you think so? Being the matchmaker is fun" she reasoned out. To her, it was really fun to bring people together and make them realize that love is a wonderful thing.

"It's because we goddess can always use our powers whenever we want to. That means that It won't be too hard for you" her friend replied.

"What do you men by that?" Sakura asked her, with curiosity evident in her voice. She could be dense sometimes.

"Well, if It's okay for you why don't we make this a competition between you and me" she sounded as if she's challenging her and Sakura was not the type of person who would back out in a challenge.

"Sounds interesting, so what will we do?" the pink-haired goddess asked, interested with what her friend was about to say. Her emerald green eyes were now filled with excitement and eagerness.

"If it's okay for you, why don't we put it this way. Since I'm also appointed by the gods to be a matchmaker for a boy named Naruto and a girl named Hinata, let's see who will be the first one to do it without using any of our powers just to add challenge". Tenten suggested.

Sakura thought for a while before making a decision.

"I agree but would that be unfair? I mean, Sasuke was a tough guy to handle and Naruto and Hinata well……"

"Oh don't think like that. It's just fair. As you can see, Naruto is a very shy boy and if it would be hard for you to handle Sasuke, It would also be hard for me to handle Naruto together with Hinata". Tenten assured her.

"Okay, I agree with you" Sakura finally told her after a few minutes of hesitation.

"Remember, we must dress up like ordinary humans and act like one. We can use our powers but not beyond our agreement okay?" the brown-haired girl grinned at her.

"Yes I'll always remember that". Sakura agreed. She was really excited.

"Remember, the first one to fulfill what the gods told him to do will be the winner"

It was a friendly competition between them because sometimes, the life of a goddess can be too boring especially when you're not doing anything.

That ended their conversation as both of them disappeared within the blink of an eye, each one of them planning something on how to beat the other. Little did they know that they wouldn't be able to change only the lives of these ordinary people but their own lives as well especially the life of a certain cherry blossom.

**AN:** Please R and R…

This is my first fanfic ever…..


	2. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine

**Chapter 1: Uncertainty**

It was around 7:00 in the morning on earth. Everyone was busy preparing for the day ahead. Indeed it was a typical day.

It was the official day that Tenten and Sakura would begin their latest mission. Tenten, who is now in the human world, was leaning on a tree, with her hands crossed in front her chest, looking for a certain hyperactive blond boy with expressive cerulean blue eyes and a shy girl with pearly white eyes.

"Where are those two? I must begin my mission now or else Sakura might beat me" she whispered to herself. If her calculations were correct, she was standing there for about thirty minutes already.

With the help of the mirror of truth, she was able to know that Hinata always pass by that way whenever she goes to school. Well, almost every student does.

One of the things that Tenten hates is waiting and she was starting to grow impatient by the minute. Just when she was about to give up, a group of laughing girls passed by.

Tenten recognized one of them to be Hinata because of her hair and her eye color. White eyes are indeed unusual. Tenten saw this as a chance to start her mission. She followed the oblivious girl her, observing her every move which somehow disgusted her because she felt like a stalker.

"She really is shy" she told herself after observing Hinata's movements. She could easily tell it by the way she fidgeted with her fingers whenever she's talking to one of her friends.

She was interrupted when she felt someone tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked behind her, he saw a pair of white eyes staring at her belonging to a boy with long black hair.

"What are you doing? Are you spying on my cousin?" The boy asked her with no trace of emotion in his voice.

"What are you saying? I don't even know you." Tenten replied, suddenly confused.

"I am Neji, Hinata's cousin" the boy said simply, his eyes never leaving her face.

She didn't reply. Instead, she just looked at him blankly.

"Hey, are you deaf? I'm talking to you. Maybe you're a lesbian or something" he said as he smirked.

"What made you say that I was a lesbian?" she asked with anger present in her voice.

"Because you've been following my cousin as if you're some kind of a stalker, watching her every move. You can't blame me for thinking like that" Neji reasoned out.

Now, Tenten was really irritated but she couldn't deny the fact that he looked hot even with that annoying smirk playing in his lips.

"I'm not a lesbian and I will never be one" Tenten managed to say to the boy.

"Okay I don't want to argue. You're not a lesbian but you really are weird" he said as he walked away from her.

"And why Am I weird?" she shouted as he was already far from her.

He looked back and replied:

"Because you're walking in the street wearing that gown" he eyed her from top to bottom and afterwards, he resumed walking leaving behind a pissed off Tenten.

……………………………….

Sakura was walking towards Sasuke's school wearing a uniform similar to that of the uniform of the girls. She decided to be Sasuke's classmate so that it would be easy for her to reach out to him.

She walked around the school, hoping to find Sasuke while she's on her way. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

She wasn't looking at her steps because she was more concerned with her surroundings. She marveled at the sight of the classrooms and the buildings because it's the first time she had seen those.

She was so preoccupied with what she was seeing that she forgot to look at where she was stepping. Suddenly, she slipped and fell backwards. She prepared herself for the impact of the floor. She could use her wings to prevent herself from falling but she is on earth and it's too risky because someone might see her in her goddess form. It is stated in their law that humans must not find out about their existence.

Just then, she felt someone catch her just in time before her body touched the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was and saw two persons. The one who caught her was a boy with red hair and beside him was someone with black hair, which perfectly matched the color of his eyes. It was Sasuke and Gaara.

Both boys looked at her blankly.  
Sakura didn't know what to do and how to react. She remained in her position until Gaara helped her get up.

After that, the two of them resumed walking as if nothing happened. They didn't even ask her whether she's hurt or not.

Sakura stared at their backs as they walked away from her.

"They really are both cold, they're acting as if nothing happened." She mumbled under her breath so that no one would hear her.

…………………….  
_  
_"Where is Sakura?" Itachi asked Jiraiya, the ruler of the gods as he barged in his office without permission.

Jiraiya looked up to see a pair of blood red eyes belonging to a handsome young man with long straight hair.

"There you are Itachi, I've been looking everywhere for you" he smiled at him but he received a glare in return.

"You haven't answered my question yet" Itachi tried to sound calm but he was really fuming on the inside. He was angry because they let Sakura go down to earth without informing him.

"Well, she's away on mission to earth" Jiraiya said simply which annoyed the young man. He doesn't want his fiancee to go down to earth because something bad might happen to her.

Itachi paced back and forth, thinking about what he must do or say in order to convince Sakura to stop the mission. It was easy to tell that he was pissed off because his eyes were still red. They will only return to their normal color once he calmed down.

"Calm down, Itachi, you're worrying too much about your fiancée. She'll be all right. You'll replace me and you'll be the future king here so you must learn to stay calm at all times" Jiraiya was a bit worried about Itachi's behavior. When a person gets angry, he always fails to make sensible decisions.

I can't calm down at times like this. The earth is not a good place for her. She needed to stay here"

"Don't you trust her?" Jiraiya looked straight in his eyes, searching for an answer.

"I do but……….." he stopped because he didn't know what to say anymore. Jiraiya was right. He needed to trust his fiancee.

………………………..

"That girl seems strange to me" Gaara told Sasuke as he crossed his arms in front his chest.

"She's just clumsy, that's all. It's her fault that she slipped" Sasuke replied with an uncaring voice.

"No, It seems like she was really different from the others and I really don't know why." His friend replied.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as they started walking towards their classroom.  
_But, I've got to admit, she really is different. I think I have seen her before'_ Sasuke thought as he continued walking.

AN: That's the first chapter. PLEASE R and R


	3. Thinking Hard

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me…..

**Chapter 2: Thinking hard**

They looked almost the same.

They even had the same mysterious onyx eyes.

But they have different characters, they live in different worlds, and one of them is one year older.

Why they look the same, Sakura really can't figure out why and she didn't really care. She thought that Itachi and Sasuke looking almost alike is just a coincidence. But, truth to be told, she was wrong. There was a reason behind it all.

"What are you thinking?" Those words cut off Sakura's thoughts.

She looked behind her. There she saw Sasuke was staring at him with those intense obsidian eyes.

Just a few minutes ago, she was standing nervously in front the whole class, introducing herself. Then, the teacher told her to sit down on an empty chair. Fortunately for her, Sasuke, was sitting just behind her and beside him was Gaara. Their seats were situated at the back portion of the room.

"I'm not thinking about anything" Sakura replied, not really taking his question seriously.

"Hn" he averted his gaze from her when he realized that their conversation was getting nowhere.

"Um…. Sasuke, what are the qualities you want in a girl? Or if you want, just tell me the name of the girl you like" Sakura said bluntly.

Sasuke didn't reply right away. He was shocked. They hardly even knew each other and she was already asking personal questions.

Even Gaara who was sitting beside him was surprised. _'that girl, she has the guts to ask Sasuke that kind of question what does she have in mind?_' _She really is interesting'_ he thought while looking at the blackboard, pretending that he's not listening to their conversation.

He looked away from her and ignored her for the rest of the day, thinking hard. It seemed like her question has so much impact on him. It bothered him a lot.

He was now on his way home, with Sakura going after him, which of course he didn't know since she was hiding.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Then he tilted his head downwards.

Sakura also stopped and her eyes also shifted towards the ground, wanting to know what Sasuke was looking at.

It was a puppy with a brown and black fur. It wagged its tail when it saw him. He picked the puppy up and he walked towards a swing, since he was in the park.

Meanwhile, Sakura hid in the bushes near him.

Sasuke's expression changed from stoic to a smile. He patted the puppy on the head, and it looked contented with its eyes closed.

"You know what? There's a new student named Sakura that I've just met today, she has a pink hair which is really rare. She's really creepy, asking me those stuff about girls."

Sakura was pissed off at what she just heard from him but she decided to keep quiet since he didn't know that she was indeed eavesdropping. He kept talking to the puppy.

"But you know what? I've got to admit that I really like her. I have this strange feeling whenever she's around and my heart just keeps on beating faster. I have a feeling that I have met her before" her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned red as soon as she heard him.

Just then, he stood up and continued walking. "I would want to take care of you but Anko nee-chan isn't really fond of animals" he said as his face once again turned stoic.

Sakura, meanwhile was thinking hard. "Is he really the Sasuke I just met this morning? He is really different" she told herself as she watched his retreating form.

**AN: **Another chapter. Please r and r. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	4. Doubts

AN:Sorry if I didn't have much time to reply to all your reviews. I've been too busy with my school works and all but I really read each one of them and I love it all especially the flames because it really helped improve my stories. By the way, I just want to tell you all that I really love Sasusaku especially those love triangles and love squares that makes it harder for Sasuke to get closer to Sakura. I also like Nejiten and Naruhina but still, Sasusaku is the best. As for Ino and Shikamaru, I don't hate them but I don't like them also.. I'll be focusing more on Sasuke and Sakura in later chapters with only a slight Nejiten but Sasuke will still have a rival when it comes to Sakura. Hope you understand! I made this chapter longer for all of you because I love you all….. I'm always updating every Friday of the week but I don't really know if I can update right away next week since we will be having our test.

**Disclaimer:** Well, here is Sasuke to do the disclaimer for me….

S**asuke:** Naruto is not owned by reflection-image… Wait just how did you got your penname? Just curious…  
**reflection-image:** Well, do you know the song reflection? That's my favorite and I decided to add image since your reflection can be considered your image….Now for the chapter, there'll be a Nejiten and Naruhina. I didn't plan to put a Sasusaku in this chapter but Sasuke insists so there is Sasusaku in here…. Gaasakusasu to be exact….  
**Sasuke:** That's a lie…. I didn't request for anything…  
**reflection-image: **-starts trailing off, smirking-  
**Sasuke: **"….."  
**Chapter 3: Doubts**

Destiny. What is destiny?  
They say that destiny is inevitable. It is like an invisible force that controls our fate and the future of all people here on earth. They are all wrong. Destiny is unavoidable only for those people who are too hopeless and who just let things happen and not do anything about it. It takes a great amount of determination for us to change those things that are bound to happen, and not all people have that certain force in them that could change the way a destiny interferes with the life of everyone. And destiny indeed plays a great role in the life of these two goddesses.

Just what came into her mind why she challenged her friend, Tenten doesn't really know. She told Sakura that it would be too boring if they will finish the mission right away so she came up with the idea that they made it a competition between the two of them but that's not really her real reason why she challenged her. Tenten just wanted Sakura to get out and be free even for just a while because she did care for her. Sakura will be the future queen in the heavens so she was treated as a very important person. She is sheltered by her parents, and was cherished like a fine antique. That means she didn't get enough chance to meet other goddesses her age since her parents are too overprotective when it comes to their only child. Tenten is just one of her few friends. She is really close to Sakura and they treat each other as sisters that's why she wanted her to be happy. She think that it would be a good idea for Sakura to be able to go to earth and be relieved of the pressures of being the future queen, even for just a while.

Because of that, she is now standing in front of Naruto and Hinata's school. She is now wearing that same school uniform as Hinata. She had powers so she used it to change her dress. Coincidentally, both Sakura and Hinata are Sasuke's schoolmates and Tenten is happy about it because Sakura would be nearer to her since she would be dealing with that raven-haired boy. Actually, she's really nervous. Earlier, she just met Neji, Hinata's cousin.

_'he is really hot but I still hate him for thinking that I was a lesbian'_ Tenten thought as image of those pearly white eyes and long black hair with his handsome features entered her mind. _'Stop it! I must focus on my mission! Not on that_ _boy. I hate him remember?'_ Tenten mentally scolded herself for having this some sort of attraction towards Neji.

Hesitantly, she decided to walk towards the gate, leading her inside the school.

"What is this round thing doing here and what is it used for?" Sakura asked Ino who was standing beside her. Sakura managed to befriend her new seatmate who dragged her into the basketball court. "You know what Sakura? I don't know that you like joking around. They are balls used for basketball." Ino answered as she laughed at Sakura's innocent look. "Well sorry I forgot" Sakura told her, nervous that Ino might found out about her true identity. She was a goddess and they didn't have things like this in their world. "Forgot? From what you look, it seems like you really don't know what it's used for. You are really funny" Ino said, still laughing.

Yesterday, Sakura overheard everything that Sasuke had said about her and whenever she tried to remember it, she can immediately feel a certain kind of happiness within her. Up to now, she is still thinking about what happened and how cute Sasuke looked when he smiled. _'Why am I like this? Maybe it's because he looks like Itachi.' _Sakura convinced herself.

"Ino, why are we here?" Sakura asked. "Well, I really want to watch Sasuke play. He's part of the basketball team and they have a training today" Ino said as she blushed. Sakura noticed this. "Um…. Ino do you like Sasuke?" she asked, curious as to what she was going to answer. "Well to tell you the truth, I really like him but he always ignores me and treats me as if I didn't exist" Ino told her bitterly.

Sakura pondered at her thoughts for a while and finally decided on something. '_Her character is opposite as Sasuke's since he is a bit on the cold side while Ino is more on the lively side. They would make a nice pair. It's decided! I'll make a way for her to be closer to Sasuke' _Sakura thought. She imagined Sasuke and Ino holding each other's arms, looking happy with each other. Somehow, it caused a pain in her chest. _'why am I like this?'_ Sakura asked herself.

A loud cheer of girls interrupted her thinking. It was only the basketball team's training but the gym is full of students. However, It's quite obvious that there are more females than males.

She looked in front of her and saw the basketball team entering. There are about 15 of them. She looked closer and spotted Sasuke and Gaara as they walked towards the court.

Sasuke is really annoyed by fangirls screaming out his name. He gave them a blank look and ignored them as he started to do his warm-ups by stretching. As he was preparing for their training, he looked up and was surprised to find Sakura sitting with Ino in the front seat of the gym. "So, she'll be watching our training". Deep inside, Sasuke felt happy about it. Somehow he felt the need to impress Sakura by playing well today despite the fact that it's not yet the real game but just a training. "Sasuke, you seemed in a good mood today. Is it because your crush is here?" Gaara asked him, obviously referring to Sakura. "I don't like that girl!" Sasuke denied. Gaara just smirked, knowing that his friend is lying. He had known him for a long time enough to know that he is not telling the truth. "Well, it's really good to know that you are not interested in her" Gaara replied. Sasuke looked dumbfounded upon hearing those words from his friend "What do you mean? Don't tell me that you like her?". As Gaara was about to answer his question, the loud blow of the whistle, signaling the start of their training cut off their conversation.

Hinata looked pale today. Earlier this morning, she really felt weak and she has a fever but she still insisted in going to school since she is going to miss her lessons if she just stayed at home. Of course, that's just one of the two reasons why she wanted to go to school. She also wants to see Naruto. Somehow, she felt that if she'll see him, her fever would vanish but she is wrong. In fact, it became worse especially when she saw Naruto blushing while talking to a certain girl with a long brown hair at the cafeteria, earlier this morning. It really pained her. She had been Naruto's claassmate for 5 years in a row but it seems like that he now had his eyes set upon a new student. She can't blame him. She is really pretty.

"Hinata, I already talked to our teacher and she already allowed me to take you home since you have a very high fever" Neji told her. He is really worried about his cousin. Neji has no siblings so he treats Hinata as his little sister. He knew that she loves Naruto very much. "No, I'll stay here" Hinata told him as she stood up but ended falling down as Neji caught her just in time before she hits the floor.

"See? I told you, I'd walked you home. You're sick" Neji said. It was when Neji said those words that Naruto appeared by the door with Tenten and they heard everything that Neji had said about Hinata having a fever and all. "Go ahead, you can walk her home" Tenten whispered at Naruto's ear. "But I'm too nervous. What Am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Earlier, Naruto bumped into Tenten while she was walking towards the gate of their school. He was relieved that she didn't get angry with him. Instead, she even befriended him. As a sign that he was sorry, Naruto decided to treat her to the cafeteria. Tenten seems kind so he decided to confide in her and ends up telling her that he really likes Hinata for a long time but is too shy to tell her. Somehow he felt comfortable with Tenten that's why he had been able to tell her that. Well, you can't blame Naruto. Tenten is a goddess and they are always surrounded with a certain aura that whenever human beings would come near them, those mortals would feel comfortable and they'll forget their troubles. Tenten promised Naruto that she would help him get closer to Hinata. As they were busy talking, and not to mention laughing because of Naruto's funny antics, Hinata came inside the cafeteria and saw them. They both seems happy just sitting there, talking to one another. It really pained her and she wondered if she could also make Naruto smile like that. That's the reason why she thought that Naruto likes Tenten. She never saw Naruto being so happy especially with a female.

Tenten then pulled Naruto's hand and dragged him towards Hinata and Neji. "So you're Hinata. I'm Tenten, Naruto's friend. I heard that you have a fever and Naruto is really worried. He told me that if it's okay for you, he would want to walk you to your house" Tenten told her. Hinata blushed at Tenten's words. '_So, I kind of jumped into conclusions right away. She is only Naruto's_ _friend nothing more'_. "Um It's just okay for me" Hinata replied shyly but not really stuttering. A smile became visible on Naruto's lips as he heard that. Neji on the other hand seems not happy about the idea. "I don't trust you that much" Neji told Naruto. Tenten became angry at Neji for ruining the moment and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him farther away from Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto, take care of Hinata okay? Make sure that you can walk her straight to her house and be careful. I still have some important things to discuss with Neji". With a flash, they are both gone. Hinata meanwhile is so happy about what Tenten had done. She knew that Neji won't allow Naruto to walk her home and somehow, she felt sad about it but right now, she is happy. _'So Tenten is not really bad'_ Hinata thought as she walked towards the door and out into the classroom with Naruto by her side.

The training had already ended. The score is 54-52 in favor of Sasuke's team. Gaara and Sasuke are two of the best players that's why they are placed in a separate team and they'll go against each other. It was such a tough fight. Every time Sasuke would score a point, Gaara would try to snatch the ball away and he too, would score. The basketball team is so amazed by the performance of the two. Usually, Gaara and Sasuke would rather sleep than train. Their team captain doesn't want to accept them anymore as a part of the team since they are too lazy but he can't really afford to lose such great players. He had always been wondering how Sasuke and Gaara can still manage to play basketball well despite the fact that it's rare for them to attend their training. He doesn't know that the real reason is that pink-haired girl watching right now.

The training ended. Sasuke and Gaara changed their clothes. Sasuke is now wearing a black T-shirt with a print and a pair of dark blue jeans. Gaara on the other hand is wearing a red shirt with the same color of jeans as Sasuke's. The other team players had already left and the only people present in the court were Sasuke and Gaara.

"Gaara, you remember our conversation earlier?" Gaara just nod his head and he didn't replied. "I just want to know if….." Sasuke paused because he can't find the right words to say. "You want to know if I like Sakura am I right?" Gaara continued Sasuke's question as if reading his thoughts.

Before Sasuke could reply, the door of the gym suddenly opened and in came Sakura with Ino. Since Sakura already decided that Ino is the girl she'd be pairing up with Sasuke, she decided that she would do something for those two to know each other well and at least make Sasuke walk Ino home for today. She knew that Sasuke would not do it that's why she decided that she would just force him to walk Ino home.

"What are you two doing here? Can't the both of you see, I'm still talking to Gaara. It's rude to interrupt other people's conversation" Sasuke told them. Sakura was the one who replied. "Well, I'm here because I want you to walk Ino home and you'll do it whether you like it or not Sasuke" Ino's face turned red at Sakura's words and deep inside, she is hoping that Sasuke would agree. Sasuke on the other hand kept quiet and didn't say a word. Suddenly, Gaara decided to say something to cut-off the uncomfortable silence. "Sasuke, I want you to know my answer to your question earlier but I'll not tell you. Instead I'll show you what my answer is". With those words, Gaara took Sakura's right hand and led her outside away from Sasuke and Ino. "Don't worry Sakura, my friend decided that he'll walk Ino home and he told me that I'll be the one to walk you home" Gaara told Sakura.

Before Gaara could take Sakura out of the gym, Sasuke managed to grab Sakura's left hand to prevent Gaara from taking her away, ignoring Ino who is now standing behind the three of them. Right now, Sakura doesn't know what to do with Gaara holding her right hand and Sasuke holding her other hand. The two friends are now glaring at one another and Sakura doesn't know why. Suddenly, she felt pain in her arms. Gaara is pulling her but Sasuke did not let go of her. "Can the two of you let go of my hands?" Sakura shouted. The two realized that they have indeed hurt her with all those pulling and both of them felt guilty.   
**My replies to the reviewers from chapter 1-2:**

**senx2:** Yup, I agree with you. I love love triangles with Sakura in it. By the way, I would want to ask you. What is your favorite pairing? Just curious…

**Yokai Cesia and Chi:** I like your penname. -smiles- Thank you for liking my fic. I'm planning to make this a love triangle but since you ask for it, I'll make it a love square for you.

**KuriousKutiexoxo:** Thank you for your review. Are you also new in writing fanfics? Inform me. I would also want to read it. Please make a sasusaku too if you want.

**Neo Natsumi:** Actually, I really love Sasusaku very much that I can't let Sakura end up with Gaara or Itachi. I also love Gaasaku but Sasusaku is still the best. Thanks for your review. I'm thinking on how would Sasuke looks like with a puppy that's why I decided to add that scene. I'm glad you like it.

**InuyashaObsessed101**: Thanks for supporting my fic. I really love your reviews. Yes, I agree with you. Sasuke Rocks and he's definitely hot. If I have time, I'll also read your fanfics.

**Princess Sakura Haruno**: I love love squares too. Thanks for the review. I love your fanfic entitled "oh mama oh papa" so kawaii. I will drop by sometime and read your other fanfic entitled "The will of a Heart"

r**en-ta-chan:** I kind of think that it's unfair for Itachi being portrayed as a heartless shinobi so I decided to make it different this time. I can't tell you if he is going to be bad or remain good in later chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Angelgurl079:** It's a love square and is going to end up as sasusaku my favorite pairing with a bit of Nejiten my second favorite pairing.

**BloodNdarkness:** Thanks for the review. I'm so happy because you like my story. Well,here's an update.

**ang3Lix**: Thanks for the review

**fallendreamer:** thanks for your review and thank you for reading my fanfic. Thank you thank you thank you……

AN: Till next time love you all……..


	5. To Interfere

AN: I'm back. Thanks for all those who reviewed and also thank you to all my readers. Some are asking when will Itachi show up. Finally, he will show up in this chapter. I plan to make him show up in Chapter 5 but I changed my mind and also to give way to your requests. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine by I do own this story…..

Chapter 4: To interfere

The rooftop of the school.  
That's the place where Tenten and Neji is right now.

Tenten doesn't want him to ruin her plan with Naruto and Hinata and so she took Neji with her and brought him to the rooftop so he can't disturb the two.

After making sure that Naruto and Hinata are already out of the school, she began to walk away from Neji but before she can even turn her back on him, he had already grabbed her wrist. "Hey, let me go" Tenten shouted at him. "No, you can't go yet! You must tell me the true reason why you brought me here" Neji shouted back at her which made Tenten even more angry. "It's none of your business" Tenten replied, matching Neji's loud voice".  
"Well, If you don't want to tell me, I'll just presume that you like me so much that you would do anything just to be alone with me on a rooftop". Neji smirked upon saying those words. They continued arguing, not noticing that a pair of black onyx eyes are staring at the two of them.

Suddenly, Tenten sensed that someone is watching them and he's not an ordinary human being because she can feel that he is surrounded by a powerful energy. She looked at the spot where she can feel the energy coming from. "I know you're there. Who are you? Show yourself" Tenten said. The owner of those pair of black eyes revealed himself to the two by walking up to them from behind the door. Tenten, who recognized who it was is shocked. The look of fear is now present in her eyes. Neji threw a glance at her noticed this and he couldn't help but be curious about who this person is and why Tenten seems afraid of him.

"Itachi-sama……". Was all Tenten could say. She really is at loss for words.  
"So you're here Tenten. I've been looking for you" came Itachi's cold voice which made Tenten shiver.  
"But… why?" Tenten asked, still recovering from the shock of seeing Itachi on earth.

The news of Tenten and Sakura going to earth for a mission reached Itachi and he is definitely not happy about it.

"Well, Jiraiya told me that you're the reason why Sakura is here on earth and I'm not that pleased. You deserved to be punished. I don't want Sakura to come here. She will be my future queen and her place is in the heavens not in a world populated by weak and powerless humans". Itachi answered.

Neji who is listening to their conversation, is confused. '_Is that person out of his mind? He's talking to Tenten as if he is superior over her. Why is he talking about humans being weak and powerless?' _all those questions are in Neji's mind.

The cold wind blew at the three of them and this made Tenten feel uneasy.

"You are so stupid. You're lucky that you're Sakura's friend. If not, I don't know what I'll do with an idiot like you". Itachi told her with hatred present in his voice. He and Tenten really got along well but right now, he is too angry at what she has done that he can't bring himself up to talk to her nicely and properly.

Tenten is now about to cry at Itachi's harsh words. Itachi had always been kind to her but he is different today and she knows why. Itachi had always been overprotective of Sakura and the thought of her going to earth without him knowing, really took up all of his patience and since it is all Tenten's idea in the first place, she became the outlet of his anger.

"Well, if Tenten is stupid and idiot, you are dumb, insane, and insensitive". Neji told Itachi, while fighting the urge to punch him hard in the face.

"Are you looking for trouble?" Itachi asked Neji.

"Maybe you're the one who is looking for it" Neji shot back, angry with Itachi for insulting Tenten.  
Both of them glare at each other. A pair of pearly white eyes against a pair of dark onyx eyes.

The tension between Itachi and Neji mounts up as seconds pass. Tenten knows that she must do something or else, Neji will be in big trouble but too much fear prevents her from interfering. It's better not to mess up with a really pissed off Itachi.

"Neji please don't shout at him" Tenten pleaded. "Itachi-sama please spare my friend from your anger. He doesn't know what he's talking about"

Itachi didn't heed Tenten's plea. He believes that human are weak and powerless and they didn't have the right to shout at him like that. He, who is respected because he came from the most powerful and influential family in the heavens, would not tolerate such an act.

Itachi pointed one of his fingers at Neji, turning him into a little puppy. Coincidentally, he now looks like the puppy that Sasuke had found and talked to the other day in the park and Tenten doesn't know what to do about it.

"That's what you get for not showing any respect" he told Neji who is now a puppy. After saying those words, Itachi disappeared, leaving the two in the rooftop.

Itachi has a royal blood and his family is considered the most powerful in the heavens, which means he is classified as a first-class god. Tenten, on the other hand is only a second-class goddess. That's the main reason why she can't undo what Itachi had done to Neji. Her powers are not enough to reverse a spell cast by a first-class god, especially a god who will soon become their king. '_What will I do now?' _Tenten whispered to herself. "Sakura….. she can bring back Neji into his real form. She, then stood up, carried the puppy, and looks for Sakura.

'_I'm so sorry, Neji. Don't worry I'll find_ _a way to bring you back into your old form'_ Tenten thought as she cast a spell on Neji to make him fall asleep so that he would not see himself as a puppy. "Tomorrow when you wake up, you'll not remember anything about what happened today". Tenten said

Since Sasuke is studying in the same school as Neji, it wouldn't be that hard for Tenten to find her friend.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**  
**As Gaara and Sasuke let go of Sakura's two hands, silence fell once again. Nobody knows what to say so both of them had kept their mouth shut. Sakura definitely doesn't know what to say. Those two had been acting so strange and she doesn't really know why. After a few minutes, still no one said a word. Finally, Sakura decided to end all of this. As she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. She doesn't really know what to say.

"SAKURA"  
Someone shouted Sakura's name and they all turned to look at the owner of the high-pitched voice. It belongs to a brown-haired girl holding a sleeping puppy in her arms.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. It's the same puppy he found the other day at the park. He knew that a puppy couldn't talk but still, he felt the urge to get the puppy and to keep it away from Sakura so that she wouldn't find out the truth. He knows that it's stupid to think that a puppy can tell her his true feelings for him but still, he is afraid. Afraid because he doesn't want Sakura to know what he felt about her but still with those thoughts, Sasuke managed to hide his feelings, since face and showed no expression at all.

The accident that happened to his parents is the main reason why he doesn't want to get close to anyone again. The one taking care of him is Anko who is her auntie. She is his only relative. His mother entrusted him to her when she died.

As Tenten approached them, Sasuke ran towards Tenten and snatched the sleeping puppy from her, who is Neji, by the way and ran away from them.

In a flash, Sasuke was gone. Tenten is now in the verge of tears, not knowing what to do. _'It is my fault why Itachi-sama got angry and why Neji was turned into a dog and now, I've lost him. Where will Sasuke take him? He could be hurt'_

Since Sasuke has already gone away, Ino decided to just go home alone, feeling heartbroken because of Sasuke's rejection and lack of interest in her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Why are you crying? Is the puppy so important to you?" Sakura asked her friend who now had tears falling down on her cheeks.  
Since Gaara is still there, Tenten went beside Sakura and whispered something to her. "That is no ordinary puppy. He is Neji, Hinata's cousin. He and Itachi-sama got into an argument that's why he transformed him into a puppy" Tenten told her in a low voice so that Gaara wouldn't hear what she is saying.

"WHAT?"  
Sakura shouted, surprised at what Tenten had said. She can't believe that Itachi did go to earth and that the puppy is indeed a human being.

"What do we do now?" Tenten asked Sakura.  
"All we have to do is to get the puppy back" Sakura told her.

Gaara heard what Sakura had said about getting the puppy back from Sasuke and he suddenly thought of something.

As Sakura and Tenten is about to leave in order to start their search for Sasuke, Gaara stopped them. 

"It's almost nighttime and it's dangerous for the two of you to walk out there on your own. I'll be the one to look for Sasuke and make him bring back that puppy here. Just wait for me." Gaara told them as he run in the same direction Sasuke passed by a while ago.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After running for a long time, Sasuke finally stopped because he is already tired. He really doesn't know what made him do that and now he felt stupid for getting that puppy. What he wants to do now is to go back and say sorry to Sakura but his pride prevented him from doing so.

As Sasuke sat in a bench to take a rest, he put the sleeping puppy beside him. After a few minutes, Sasuke decided that he'll just return the puppy but he will not apologize.

He stood up but was surprised to see someone standing in front of him. He had a long black hair tied in a low ponytail at his back and he had the same eye color as him:black. He didn't feel his presence a while ago. It seems like he just appeared from nowhere.

The person just looked at him intently without saying a word and Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, would you get out of my way? I still need to do something" Sasuke told the stranger in front of him but he didn't budge.

"I don't know that you're still alive, Sasuke" the stranger told him.  
His voice is so cold that it sends shivers down Sasuke's spine.  
"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not really important" the stranger told him.

He walks toward him and he placed a hand on his forehead. "Sorry Sasuke but I would have to erase your memory about our meeting". As he said those words, Sasuke fell unconscious on the bench, the puppy (Neji) beside him, sleeping.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After a long search, minutes later, Gaara found Sasuke sitting on the bench, sleeping. Gaara can't blame him. It is almost 7:00 in the evening. He walked towards Sasuke and he shook him hard so that he'll wake up.

Sasuke soon opened his eyes and he saw Gaara staring back at him. "What happened? Why am I here?" Sasuke asked his friend. "What? Don't tell me that you don't know why you're here. Don't you remember? A while ago, for unknown reasons, you just grabbed an innocent puppy away from Sakura's friend and now you're sleeping here". Gaara said

Sasuke remembered all that have happened except one. Of course, he's not able to remember it because Itachi modified his memory.

"By the way, I just wanted to ask. What made you interested in that puppy anyway?" Gaara asked

"Nothing" Sasuke lied, looking away.

"Well, it seems like Sakura wanted the puppy back so badly and I promised her that I would make you return it". Gaara said as he carried the sleeping puppy into his arms and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm going with you" Sasuke said as the two of them went back to the place where Tenten and Sakura is.  
**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As soon as Tenten saw Gaara holding the puppy, which is really Neji, she felt relieved. Even if she always gets into a fight with him, she is not angry with him. In fact, she even felt worried.

Sakura is also happy that Gaara brought Neji back. Now, she can fix up this mess and Neji will turn back into human again.

Gaara is now standing in front of Sakura with Sasuke beside him. Sasuke looked away, avoiding her eyes emerald green eyes because it just drove him into a trance.

But something happened which annoyed Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura walked towards Gaara and out of so much happiness, she hugged him. Sasuke pretended to remain calm, as his expression remained blank. But deep inside, he was very pissed off.

He looked at Sakura and Gaara, and saw that she is not hugging him anymore but she is still smiling at him.

'_That smile. It must only be for me alone' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the two of them.

Sakura meant it only as a friendly hug because she is so happy that Gaara brought the puppy back to them.

They didn't know that another figure is watching them from afar. His eyes narrowed as he saw his beloved hugging a human being and much worse, he even hugged her back.

'_No one is allowed to touch my Sakura'_**  
**

**AN: **Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry for not updating for a long time. It's because I decided to post another story but don't worry I'll still continue this story. Again, thanks for the reviews. If you want, you can also check my other story entitled "Back in your arms".


	6. Matchmaking Failed

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took long. We are having a play about Greek mythology and I am too busy. I've updated my other fanfic and I've been reading fanfics of other writers for the past weeks. Well, enough of that. Hope you will like this chapter. If you have anything to say to me, feel free to e-mail me You can tell and ask me anything about this fic and any topic you might want to talk about. Thanks……

Disclaimer: Just an ordinary person who doesn't own her favorite anime.

**Chapter 5 Matchmaking Failed**

It was 7:00 in the morning. Classes are about to start once again. Students are busy doing different things.

As usual, Gaara always arrives early for school and always the first one in their classroom. As soon as he arrived, he sat down on his chair and puts his head on his desk and began to sleep. After a few minutes, Sasuke arrived. He looked inside their classroom and saw that Gaara is the only one in there, sleeping on his desk. _'sleeping e? He's always like that. He doesn't change' _Sasuke thought as he walked towards him and whacks him in the head.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Gaara asked, totally pissed off, clutching his now painful head. "that's because you're too lazy" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hey! It's too unfair. I slept late last night and I need some rest and don't smirk. I hate it when you do that" Gaara complained.

"I always come to school early so that I will have enough time to sleep and for the past years, you didn't whacked me in the head that hard before" Gaara continued.

"You're exaggerating Gaara." Sasuke answered coolly.

"I'm not" Gaara answered back.

Sasuke didn't say anything. A long deafening silence followed. It's obvious that there's so much tension between the two.

"You know what Gaara? You should learn not to touch what was not yours. If you do that next time, you'll not only receive a whack in the head but much more" Sasuke said in a very serious tone.

Gaara understood what Sasuke meant. "Sakura is not yours" Gaara replied.

"I don't care. I just don't want you near her" Sasuke told him

"Do you think I'll do that?" Gaara asked him.

"Of course I know that you wouldn't" Sasuke said as they glared at each other.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hinata is sitting on her desk. She remained quiet the moment she stepped inside the classroom. That was until…….

"HINATA-Chaaaaaaaannn"

Someone shouted her name. She turned around and saw Naruto walking towards her. _'He's coming near me. What should I do?_' Hinata asked herself, obviously nervous.

"ohayou Hinata-chan! I'm glad that you're not sick anymore" Naruto said, as he grabbed a chair and sat beside Hinata who is blushing furiously.

Tenten who is siting at the back of the room saw what happened. _'Seems like my plan is working. They're talking to each other now. Unlike yesterday and not to mention, they look cute together'_.

Tenten just looked at the two of them then she smiled, not noticing that a pair of white eyes is staring at her.

'_She's looking at Naruto. Does she like him?_' Neji asked himself as he glared at the blond-haired boy sitting beside his cousin.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**In the Heavens**

"So Sakura is on earth?" a man with a long black hair asked his messenger.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" his messenger and assistant said. He had a long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail at his back.

"What are you going to do now?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll kill her" Orochimaru said, smirking.

"But why do you have to do that?" Kabuto asked again, curious as to why his master would even waste his precious time with a young goddess and even wants to kill her when she is not even doing anything wrong.

"Because I don't want Itachi to be happy. His father Kakashi took away the throne from me and worse he even took the woman I love. If only he didn't do that, I would have been the most powerful and I would have been happy. At that moment, I promised myself that I wouldn't let his children be happy. I'm going to take away everything away from them including the woman they love and they would experience all the pain and sorrow I have gone through"

"they? Children? But I thought Itachi is Kakashi's only son" Kabuto asked.

"That's what they thought" Orochimaru said with a sly grin.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sakura didn't attend her class. After all, she was a goddess. She doesn't need to go to school. She just sat at the cafeteria, thinking on how to accomplish her mission, which is to look for a girl whom she can pair up with Sasuke. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked around and saw her friend Tenten smiling at her.

"Seems like you're in a deep thought" Tenten said as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hinata and Naruto's classroom right now?" Sakura asked her.

"Well I decided to make a clone and leave her there so that they would think that I wasn't here"

"That's a good idea" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Well, how's your mission?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing happened. Sasuke's just too stubborn and too cold"

"What are you planning to do now?" Tenten asked, curious as to what Sakura will do next. She is really smart and between the two of them, she is always the one who comes up with a good idea.

"I'm planning to make Sasuke sit beside Ino later here at the cafeteria" Sakura said.

"Good luck. I hope your plan will work"

"Thanks"

"Ummmm…… Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked her friend who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Sakura asked again.

"For turning Neji back into a human"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm glad to help. I thought you hate him"

"Of course I hate him" Tenten replied.

"Well last night it seems like you're so worried about him especially when Sasuke took him" Sakura teased.

"Of course not" Tenten said as her face turned red. Sakura continued to tease her. She needed to think of something to say. A topic that would interest Sakura and make her stop.

"Itachi-sama really looks pissed off yesterday". Tenten said out of nowhere. What she said caught Sakura's attention.

"Sorry about that" Sakura finally said.

"Sorry for what?" Tenten asked.

"For what Itachi did. Don't worry I'll talk to him after we finished this mission" Sakura promised her.

"No it's really my fault. You don't have to do that" Tenten said, afraid that Itachi might get angry again. In case that happens, Sakura will be the only one who can stop him from doing crazy and not to mention, cruel things.

As they were talking, students are starting to go out from their classrooms and they were heading towards the cafeteria. Sakura smirked when she saw Ino entered. _'She's here. Now all I have to do is to wait for Sasuke to come_ _and I'll do my plan'_.

Ino is standing beside the door of the cafeteria when she heard someone called out her name. She looked around and saw that it was Sakura. She walked towards her and sat in an empty chair beside her.

"I thought you were absent. Why didn't you attend your classes?" Ino asked her with concern evident in her voice.

"Well…. I…got…sick?…..Yes that's it I got sick!" Sakura said nervously, avoiding eye contact with her.

Ino eyed her suspiciously. "You got sick this morning? Then how come you're here?"

"I……um……I feel better now….So I decided to go to school……better late than never right?. Well, let's not talk about it anymore. By the way, Ino this is Tenten. She's my friend and she's also new here"

Ino looked at the girl with the brown hair and smiled. Tenten also smiled back. Sakura is relieved that Ino finally stopped asking her some questions. If she did, she would definitely find out that she is not telling her the truth.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke went inside the cafeteria.

As soon as he entered, fangirls began to act like crazy. "Sasuke-kun you can sit here beside me. Look! There is an empty seat here just for you" One of the fangirls said.

"No Sasuke-kun don't listen to her. You must sit beside me".

"No here"

"here"……..

The shouting continued and Sasuke just sighed. _'Morons'_

Sasuke saw a table with four empty chairs and he decided to sit there.

Sakura saw this and she grabbed Ino's wrist, dragging her towards Sasuke.

"Sakura, where are you taking me?" Ino asked her.

"You like Sasuke right? Well you're gonna sit with him whether he likes it or not"

"No. He would just think that I'm annoying. He might get angry with me".

"Don't worry. I'll go with you". Sakura said. With those words, Ino finally agreed.

As soon as they reached Sasuke's table, Sakura immediately pushed Ino towards the chair beside Sasuke and forced her to sit there while she sat in front of her. The table was a square so there are two chairs on both sides. Sine Sasuke and Ino are beside each other, no one is sitting beside Sakura.

"Can you two go away? I want to be alone" Sasuke said as he glared at Ino. Ino felt scared while Sakura pretended that she didn't heard what he said and it angered Sasuke even more.

"Do you have an ear? I said I wanted to be alone" Sasuke shouted.

Of course that is not really what Sasuke wanted to say. He wanted Ino to go away but he wants Sakura to stay. But since he had a reputation to protect, he just pretended that he's angry with Sakura.

Ino stood up but Sakura stopped her. "No Ino don't just stay where you are. Don't even try to go" Sakura told her. Ino obeyed and she sat down on the chair again. Their argument continued. Until finally, Sasuke gave up.

"Fine! Do what you want. I don't care"

Sakura smirked. She had won over the stubborn Uchiha Sasuke. That is indeed an accomplishment.

Sakura sat down on the chair again while Sasuke ignored the two of them and continued reading his book in Math since he really loves that subject. There was a complete silence among the three of them and Sakura wasn't happy about it. '_I made Ino sit down beside him so that they can at least talk to each other but Sasuke just keeps ignoring her. I'm their matchmake. Better think of something_' Sakura thought.

"Umm……Ino I just want to ask, when is your birthday?" Sakura asked Ino who is sitting in front of her.

"My birthday is on the 24th of July".

"So…. That is one month from now. Sasuke did you hear that? Ino's birthday is next month. Don't you want to give her a gift?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Ino looked at Sasuke and waited for him to say something but he didn't.

Sakura saw this and once again, she became angry. _'What's his problem? Is he out of his mind?'_

"Don't worry Ino. Sasuke is just like that because he is too shy to ask when your birthday is so he told me to ask you instead so that he'll know. He said that he wants to give you a gift" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke to see his reaction while Ino's face turned red.

Sakura succeeded once again in putting a frown on Sasuke's usual stoic face. Sakura was about to say something again when Sasuke stood up and left the two of them sitting there. Ino looked hurt at his actions but she kept quiet.

Just then, Sasuke saw Gaara went inside the cafeteria. Gaara didn't notice him because there are so many students in there. As he went inside, he immediately spotted Sakura's pink hair since she was the only one in the school who has that hair color. He walked towards her. "Can I sit here?" Gaara asked, pointing at the empty chair beside Sakura.

"Sure" Sakura said as she smiled.

Sasuke saw this and it annoyed him so much. He went back to the table of Sakura and Ino and sat on the on the vacant he was sitting at a while ago. He was beside Ino again, facing Gaara who is sitting beside Sakura.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura asked him since she was confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just glared at Gaara who also glared back at him as if telling him to stay away from Sakura.

Sakura notice this and she just sighed. _'what has gotten into these two?. Weird they seem to understand each other without even saying a word. And why are they glaring at each other?'_

AN: Sorry! I'll leave it at that. I'm so busy right now. Thanks! Seriously, I have thought of discontinuing this fic because of my very busy schedule. But I didn't do it because I love this story and this is my very first fanfic and I will finish it even though my second fanfic gets more attention than this one. I'll start typing the next chapter after this. I'll try to add more nejiten next time. Itachi will show up again in the next chapter, which unfortunately I haven't typed yet because I'm too busy. Next update will be next week hopefully…

Thanks to these following people for reviewing:

**Sakurachild**

**UNKIND**

**xelagirl2** (Thank you for loving my story. You're one of the reasons why I didn't discontinue this)

**fallendreamer** (thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic)

**nhil**

**LovelyCloud**

**Inuyashaobsessed101**

**Himiko Takami**

**Sapphire-Lights**

**Zuan**

**senx2**

**blackraintea** (soory not much Nejiten in this chapter. Next time, I'll add more)

**Musical-Note**

**Hiei's Cute Girl**

**Kawaii-Hisui**

**Mimiru-sama** (I agree. Itachi is kind of creepy in the last chapter.)


	7. Even Immortals Disappear

**AN:** Finally, I've managed to finish typing this chapter. I find it hard to update sooner but I don't want to upset the readers of this story. So, here goes chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Even Immortals disappear**

It was already time for Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke's PE class. They are all doing their warm-ups as a preparation for their 1000-meter run.

Sakura felt dizzy so she sat on a nearby bench while Sasuke and Gaara stayed with their other classmates as they waited for their PE teacher to come.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? You look pale. Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" Ino asked as she took a seat beside her.

"No I'm just alright. Just a little bit dizzy" Sakura managed to say in a low voice as she gave her a weak smile.

Then their PE teacher arrived. He has a black hair with thick eyebrows. He was late for about thirty minutes.

Sakura and Ino stood up from the bench they were sitting at a while ago and joined their teacher and classmates.

"Who is that man with those thick eyebrows?" Sakura asked Ino.

"He is Gai-sensei our PE teacher" Ino explained.

'_Those eyebrows are really thick'_ Sakura thought.

Their teacher walked towards them, smiling. "Now, just like what I've said yesterday, we're going to have a 1000 meter run today. Since you are all finished doing your warm-ups, we will start. First of all, you would have to group yourselves. There must be three members in each group and I would be the one to assign your group mates" Gai said as he took a paper from his pocket with the list of the name of his students.

"First group, Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru" Gai finally said.

As soon as Ino heard that, she smiled. Well, she likes Sasuke but as we all know, liking someone and loving someone is different. The person whom she loves is on her group. It was Shikamaru. A boy with a black hair tied in a ponytail. He had a lazy look on his facee. On the other hand, Sakura is not happy about it. _'Ino and Sasuke must be in the same group'_ she whispered to herself so that no one would hear her.

"Second group, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasuke".

As soon as Gaara and Sasuke heard that, they glared at each other.

Sakura just sigh. '_Now I'm stuck with those two who did nothing but glare at each other'_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"TENTEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tenten looked behind her to see Naruto running towards her.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. "Why?" Tenten asked. Well, Naruto is always in a good mood but she haven't seen him like this before. It seems like he is very happy.

"Because I've finally decided confess to Hinata-chan my true feelings later and It's all because of your encouragement. Arigatou Tenten-chan" Naruto said with his fox-like grin.

"What!"

Tenten was shocked at what she just heard. _'He will confess his feelings to Hinata? That means that my mission is about to come to an end. When they became together, I would need to go back to heaven since I don't have anymore reason to stay here on earth. And If I wouldn't be able to stay here, I wouldn't have the chance to see Neji everyday What would I do?' _Tenten thought worriedly.

'_Why do I care about him when all he did is to annoy me?'_ Tenten asked herself.

It was such a coincidence that while she was thinking about him, he suddenly appeared.

"Can I talk to Naruto for a while?" Neji asked Tenten as he pulled Naruto away from her. Tenten on the other hand just nod her head, which means yes.

"Hey let go of my wrist and stop dragging me" Naruto shouted as Neji pulled him along.

_Meanwhile, Tenten just look at Neji as he drags Naruto away. 'I wonder what he's going to tell him' Tenten whispered to herself as she continued to think about ways on how to stop Naruto from confessing his love to Hinata._

Neji dragged Naruto into their classroom. When they got inside, Neji finally let go of his wrist.

"Hey why did you brought me here?" Naruto asked Neji.

"I heard what you said to Tenten. You want to confess your true feelings to my cousin am I right?" Neji asked in a serious tone.

"Well yes I want to tell her that I love her but you are always in the way" Naruto replied as he frowned at him.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that I wanted to help you?" Neji asked while leaning on the wall, his arms crossed.

"Definitely no" Naruto replied right away. Well, he didn't need to think of the answer to that question. Neji doesn't want him for Hinata and he had always known that.

"Well, I would help you so that you can finally tell Hinta-chan your true feelings"

"But why?" Naruto asked, confused. '_Am I really talking to Hyuuga Neji?'_

"Nothing. I just want to help"

Naruto smiled. "Well, It's a deal"

They both shake each other's hands as a sign that they are already friends.

'_I'll find a way to help Naruto confess his feelings to Hinata-chan. If Naruto and my cousin would become couples, then that means that they would spend more time together and that would make him spend less time with Tenten and maybe if it works, I could get closer to her' _Neji thought as he smirked inwardly to himself.

Meanwhile, Tenten who was left standing at the school garden had another thing in mind.

'_I'll find a way to stop Naruto from confessing his feelings to Hinata-chan'_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I bet you're slow when it comes to running" Sasuke whispered to Sakura's left ear. Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke's direction and she saw him smirking. Sakura didn't say anything. She just looked at him blankly.

Sasuke sensed that something is wrong with her. He was expecting that Sakura would be annoyed and she would shout at him for insulting her.

Sakura felt her head spinning. Her vision started to blur as she felt that everything around her was falling apart. With her knees trembling, she clutched her head as she slowly fell down. Before she completely hits the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She opened her emerald green eyes a bit and saw a pair of onyx black eyes staring at her.

'_Itachi-kun'_ Sakura thought as she fell unconscious in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura! What happened?" Ino asked as she run towards her and so did Gaara. He was worried about her but he doesn't show it.

"Calm down. I think she just felt dizzy. Sasuke bring her to the clinic" Gai ordered. Sasuke frowned at Gai but still, he obeyed him. He carried Sakura bridal-style and walked towards the direction leading to the school clinic. Well, even if Gai didn't told her to, he would still bring her there.

Gai smiled as he saw Sasuke did that, oblivious of the glares he got from Gaara.

Sasuke carefully put Sakura down on the bed of the school clinic. A nurse is beside him.

"What happened?" the nurse asked him.

"She just fell unconscious. That's all" Sasuke said in an irritated voice. He doesn't like answering other people's questions.

"You can go now. She will be fine. I'll take care of her. Is she your girlfriend?" the nurse asked as she smiled at him.

"No" Sasuke answered in a low voice.

'_You better take care of her'_ Sasuke thought as he walked away.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The nurse examined Sakura to find out what was wrong. It seems like she was in a good condition.

'_I guess she's just tired that's why she fell unconscious'_ the nurse thought. Just then, a student entered the room complaining of a stomachache. The nurse leaves Sakura for a moment to check up on the student and also to get some medicine.

While she was away, a figure suddenly emerged out of nowhere and stood beside Sakura's sleeping form. Itachi watched her while she sleeps. He was really worried about her and not to mention, he really missed her. He bent down to touch her cheek but his hand felt nothing. It just went through her. He panicked when he realized something. Sakura's power is running out. And when that happens, she would disappear forever and he would never see her again. Yes, immortals like them don't die but they disappear. This happens when they used up all of their powers and left nothing for themselves in order to continue their existence. If they are in the heavens, whenever they use their powers, it would be replenished right away but in Sakura's case, she is in earth so he needed to take her back into heaven again or else she will completely disappear.

Itachi transferred some of his energy into her so that he would be able to touch her. Then, he carried her bridal style as both of them disappeared into thin air.

Meanwhile, the nurse came back to check on Sakura and she saw that the bed is empty.

"Excuse me?" the nurse turned her head around on the direction of the voice and he saw Sasuke and a red-haired boy with him. Their PE class has just ended and they both wanted to know if she was okay.

"Um….. I didn't find her here anymore. Maybe she has gone home already" the nurse said as she continued on with her work.

Sasuke and Gaara were surprised. They didn't expect Sakura to recover quickly. They went out of the clinic and walked towards their next class. They are both worried about Sakura that they even forgot that both of them are fighting a while ago.

"Do you think se would be okay? I mean, we can go to her house and see how she's doing" Gaara said to Sasuke.

"Right. That is, if we know what her address is" Sasuke replied.

"Then we can look up for her address in the student's profile. The main computer in the principal's office has the list of the names of all the students studying here together with the basic information about them. We can ask the principal" Gaara suggested.

"For one you have thought of a good idea" Sasuke said in a calm voice.

Gaara just ignored him as they continue to walk towards the office of the principal.

After five minutes, they finally reached it. Sasuke knocked on the door but no one opened it. They decided to go inside and so that no one is there. The principal was called for an important meeting.

They are about to go out when Gaara saw that the principal left the computer on. He walked towards it and started to open its documents, searching for something when finally he saw a filename entitled "Student's profile". He opened it. Sasuke saw what he was doing. He stood beside him and looked at the computer.

Gaara opened it and he looked for the surname 'Haruno' in the females's name but found none. He tried searching for the name 'Sakura'. He found about ten students having the same name but with different surnames.

"Why is Sakura's name not here?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"I think they haven't added her name in the list yet because she's just new here" Sasuke told him.

Gaara then closed the document as they walked out of the principal's room.

'_I'll just go to school early tomorrow so that I would know if she's alright'_ Sasuke thought.

reflection-image: There finished with this chapter. –starts doing homeworks- I was going to type more but then, I still have other things to do. And please if you've got nice pics of Sakura and Sasuke together, please e-mail them to me. I really would appreciate it.

Ja Ne

For the readers of my other stories, don't worry I'll update. Just wait


	8. A Troublesome Feeling

**reflection-image:** I know. It's been a long time since I last updated but I have my own reasons. First of all, I have three stories that are all in progress including this story. My other two stories got many reviews than this story so I update them faster than this. Sorry for that but don't worry, I'll finish this fanfic and I will stick to it until the end despite the fact that it is less popular than my other two fanfics. It is really funny because my friend read my three stories and I asked her what story of mine does she like the most and she told me that this the best of the three. I just smiled and wondered why this story gets fewer reviews than the ostory is thers, when my friend like this one the most. I guess that each of us has his/her our own opinions. Any way, I love all my reviewers. All of you guys are the best. Enough for that. I guess that all of you wants to start reading now. I realized that compared to others, I still update faster. Here goes a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is my favorite anime, made by Kishimoto-sama

**Chapter 7**

**A Troublesome Feeling**

Anko is the only sister of Sasuke's mother. She is 25 years old and is 8 years older than Sasuke. When his parents died, Anko is the one who took care of Sasuke. She is kind and she treats him as if he is her own son.

One thing that Anko hates is when Sasuke would ask her questions about his parents. Every time Sasuke would ask her, she pretends that she can't hear him or if that doesn't work, she would scold him for no reason at all until he forgets about his question. She doesn't want to hide the TRUTH from Sasuke but she believes that he is not yet ready for it.

"obasan,……can I………ask you…….something?" Sasuke said, a little bit hesitant. He is standing by the door of the kitchen and Anko has her back on him.

Anko stopped working in the kitchen and she faced him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Anko asked as she smiled at him but deep inside, she is hoping that Sasuke would not ask her about his parents again. If he did then she would have to think of another excuse in order to avoid the topic.

It took a long time for Sasuke to reply.

"Ummmmmm……obasan…..Can I…..already court a girl?" Sasuke asked, with a tint of red in his cheeks.

Anko laughed at what he said, which made Sasuke frowned.

"I don't think something's funny onee-chan" Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He started to regret that he asked her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. It's just that I'm a bit surprised with your question" Anko said as her expression turned serious.

Sasuke just sigh. One of the things Sasuke hates is when people laughs at him when he is serious.

"I believe that you are old enough to make your own decisions. And yes, I am allowing you to court someone." Anko said as she continued what she is doing in the kitchen.

Sasuke is satisfied with Anko's answer. He glanced at his wristwatch. It is still early but he didn't care. He wanted to go to school. He really wanted to know if Sakura is all right.

"obasan, I'm going to school" Sasuke said as he got his things and went out of the door.

Anko is a bit surprised about the way Sasuke acted. He doesn't go to school this EARLY but she didn't say anything about it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sakura felt two strong hands held her. She is having a difficulty opening her emerald eyes so she decided to keep them close. Her whole body is numb but somehow, she felt warm.

Itachi can't help but watch her while she sleeps. All he wanted is to protect his Sakura. If he had not come sooner, he would have lost her by now and if that happens, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Sakura felt her power coming back to her as her eyes remains close.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hinata stopped walking as soon as she heard a familiar voice shout her name. She looked back and saw a blond-haired boy run towards her.

"N……N…Naru….to-kun?" Hinata said, as she blushed.

Naruto is now standing in front of her, catching his breath. He had run all the way just to see her.

This day is very important to Uzumaki Naruto because this is the day that he would be confessing his feelings to his beloved Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Can walk with you to our classroom?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata just nod her head, which means 'yes'. Naruto smiled at her as he held her hand and they continued on their way.

They are so happy with each other that they didn't noticed Tenten watching them.

She is supposed to be happy for Naruto and Hinata. After all, it's her mission to bring them together. But somehow, she felt that she needed to stop them. It is still too early for her mission to end, not to mention the fact that she is starting to like being in earth. If she wants to stay longer, she had to do something to stop Naruto.

She decided to follow them. She went out from her hiding place and walked towards the classroom where Hinata and Naruto are going when……….

"You're watching them right? Are you jealous? Judging by the look on your face, I figured out that you don't like what's happening"

Tenten looked to her right and saw a pair of pearly white eyes looking at her.

"That's none of your business Hyuuga" Tenten said angrily.

"I don't think so, Tenten. As you can see, I need to make sure that Naruto would be able to confess his true feelings to my cousin today. I know that you don't like it so I figured out that you're going to do something to stop Naruto but because I'm here, I would make sure that you don't interfere with them."

"Really? Since when? I thought you don't like Naruto to be with your cousin" Tenten said, a little bit confused on how a stubborn person like Hyuuga, Neji would have a sudden change of opinion on who to pair his cousin with.

Neji just smirked and walked away from her.

Tenten is really annoyed. She doesn't like any one to interfere with her plans.

'_If he will help Naruto confess his feelings to Hinata-chan, that means he would be a hindrance to me. I need to do something to stop him from ruining my plans'_

Tenten continued on her way after deciding that she must stop Hyuuga, Neji at all costs. After all, he's the main reason why she's doing this.

Neji on the other hand, has the same thoughts in mind.

Naruto is always with Tenten and Neji doesn't like it. He can't approach her whenever he wants to because he is always there. He thought that if Naruto would be with Hinata, he would have a chance with her. If only he knew that what he is planning to do would take Tenten away from him, he wouldn't do it.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

Sakura finally woke up from her deep slumber and was surprised to see the person precious to her, holding her in his arms.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered his name as she looked at his deep black eyes.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said as he hugged her while she is lying down. He promised himself that he would not let her gut hurt and he felt that he had failed to do it.

Sakura held his face and she looked at him. "I am the one who is supposed to say sorry because I didn't tell you anything about the mission. Are you angry?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"No" Itachi answered right away.

Sakura attempted to stand up. Itachi saw this and he helped her.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked again. He is really worried about his fiancée.

"I felt a lot better now. I needed to stay strong so I can be able to finish my mission" Sakura said as she smiled at him. That smile is enough to make Itachi calm down.

"Thank you for helping me Itachi-kun" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I think you should not continue the mission"

As soon as she heard Itachi's words, Sakura felt sad but she still agreed with his decision.

"If that's what you want then I'll do it"

Itachi looked in her emerald eyes and he saw the sadness in it. After all, eyes are the windows to our soul. No matter how we try to hide our emotions, our eyes will always tell the truth about how we feel.

Itachi wants her to stay because he doesn't want to see her to get hurt. But, he also doesn't want her to be sad.

"Do you really want to finish the mission?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at him with her hopeful emerald eyes. "Would you allow me if I said yes?"

Itachi just sigh. There is no way that he would refuse her.

"I'm allowing you to continue but you must promise me one thing"

"What is it?" Sakura asked,

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself and remain safe"

"I promise" Sakura blushed a bit. She is happy because she felt that Itachi really cared for her, which he seldom shows.

Itachi is the only son of Kakashi, the former ruler and the most powerful god. Oddly enough, Itachi's mother is a mortal named Kurenai. Kakashi sacrificed his power and his position to be with the woman he loves. He decided to live as a normal human being on earth. A few years after Kurenai gave birth to Itachi, the couples died on a car accident.

Jiraiya is the one who took over his position as king and he ordered his men to search for Kakashi's son. He brought him to the heavens because someday, he would be the one to inherit his father's position. That is the story of Itachi's life.

That's the reason why she is engaged to Itachi. It is because of their families. She is the future queen and Itachi would be her king.

"I love you and I'm willing to sacrifice everything just for you and your happiness" Itachi said as he captured Sakura's lips.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

It is already 12:00 in the afternoon and Sasuke is worried about Sakura. He hadn't seen her all morning and he thought that something bad has happened to her.

He is now standing at the gate of their school. If only he knows where she lives, he would have visit her but then, when Sasuke thought about it, he realized that even if he knew where she lives, his PRIDE would still prevent him from going there to check whether she's alright or not.

Sasuke just sigh. He decided that if he wants to court her, he would have to get rid of his stupid pride.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"So what happened? Have you asked her out?" Neji asked Naruto. It is their break and the two are talking while standing on the corridor.

"I haven't done it yet" Naruto informed Neji.

"But why?"

"I just don't have the courage. What will I do now?" Naruto asked Neji worriedly.

"Well, my cousin always pass by the park when she went home. You can wait for her there and talk to her" Neji suggested.

Naruto smiled. "I would do that" he said, and walked away from Neji.

"So, You're eavesdropping again, Tenten" Neji said as he looked at the door of their classroom. He knew that Tenten is hiding behind it, listening to his conversation with Naruto.

Tenten had no choice but to reveal herself.

"I am not eavesdropping. It is just a coincidence. I was about to go outside when I saw you and Naruto talking. I don't want to disturb the two of you so I decided to stay behind the door and walk out when both of you are finished conversing." Tenten lied.

Neji knows that she is not telling the truth but he didn't say anything about it.

Tenten was relieved when she felt that Neji believed her. She was about to go out of their classroom and follow Naruto when Neji pulled her wrist.

"Let me go" Tenten yelled.

Neji just smirked. Still holding her wrists, he walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Tenten asked. She is now blushing furiously. Someone just kissed her on the cheek and what makes it odd is that he is a mortal. A mortal she likes.

"Nothing" Neji said as he smirked again.

He, then walked away from a confused Tenten.

Tenten placed her hand on her cheek where Neji kissed her.

'_Did he just kissed me?'_ Tenten asked herself.

**reflection-image:** So how is this chapter? I just rushed it because I am worried about all of you. I just love you all and that thought alone makes me want to update soon. However, there are some situations that prevents me from updating right away. Like for example, I have so many things to do in school and two other fanfics to update. Well the good thing is I update.

Thanks to **Hiei's Cute Girl** for reviewing in my third and latest fanfic. You have been with me since I started writing here at ffnet and I really appreciate it.


	9. Confessions and Discoveries

**AN:** Here's a new chapter. Hope that no one would kill me for the late update. (nervous grin) I'm planning on two new stories but I wouldn't post them yet. Not until I finished the first three. Just remember: No matter how long it takes me to update, I would never drop any of my stories even if they have the worst of grammar but don't worry, I'll try my best to improve it. (sweatdrops) I'm blabbering again. Pairings on this chapter are Itasaku and Nejiten though I like Nejisaku more…Don't get me wrong.. I love Sasusaku but I have to be fair right? Well, I love Itasaku too :) On with the story.

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer **cathlyn**…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. As simple as that

**Chapter 8: Confession and Discoveries**

Sakura didn't go to school for the past three days because Itachi insisted that she took a rest before she continues her mission. She wanted to object but when she remembered the look of concern written all over his face, she can't help but give in to his request. Her fiance wasn't the type of person who would verbalize his feelings but somehow, the thought of his cherry blossom disappearing and not being able to see her again drove him to do things that are uncharacteristic of him.

This is the fourth day and he finally allowed her to go back to earth after a lot of persuasion. She noticed that he was a bit hesitant to let her continue the mission but nevertheless, he agreed when he noticed that she wanted so badly to finish it. He may be strict at times but he could also be kind and gentle especially to his most precious person.

Sakura was walking towards the school when she felt a sudden change in temperature, as the air became unusually cold. She felt someone watching her from afar but she just ignored it, thinking that it was only her imagination. If only she had stopped walking, she would have seen a pair of eyes resembling a snake's watching her from afar.

…………………………………………

Sasuke stood by the main gate of the school, pacing back and forth. It is still early but he didn't cared at all. He had been like that for the past three days. He would go to school early and then he would stand in front the school gate to search for any signs of a girl with pink hair.

On that same time, the one he had been waiting for finally arrived. He was so happy to see her again that he find it hard to keep his face blank.

""Ohayou Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as soon as she saw him by the front gate of the school. He looked at her and he saw that she once again had a smile on her face.

He looked away, pretending that he didn't hear her voice and he felt stupid. Here he was waiting for her but when she finally arrived, he would just ignore her.

Sakura stood in front him "Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Sasuke nodded his head absentmindedly.

When she knew that he was all right, she turned her back on him. She was about to walk away when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She didn't need to look behind her to know who it was because Sasuke is the only person behind her and since it is still too early, there were still no students around.

"I'll walk you to the classroom" he said in a calm and gentle voice, which surprised her because she was expecting that he would say something rude. She doesn't know that it took a lot of courage for him to say those words.

"I'd be glad to" Sakura as they walked towards their classroom. With Sasuke following her as if he is her shadow.

………………………………………….

Shouts of anger can be heard from one of the classrooms.

Tenten and Neji got into a fight because she is always ruining his plans for Naruto and Hinata. Three days had passed since he promised himself that he would do something for his cousin and Naruto to be together but he hadn't succeeded yet and it's all because of an annoying chocolate-haired girl. She always seems to appear at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He wondered how she found out about all of his plans.

"You're so annoying" Tenten shouted at him. Her hands were on her hips as she scowled at the white-eyed man in front her.

He replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms in front his chest. His face showed no signs of reaction.

"You're the one who is annoying me to death. You should not have interfered with my plans. If you were not here, Naruto would have finally succeeded in confessing his feelings. Why do you always have to be in the way?" Neji replied calmly, which amazed Tenten a bit. Normally, people would get angry when someone shouts or insults them but he still remained calm and impassive. She stopped talking and she stared at him as if he was a total stranger.

"You know what? I'm getting irritated with you. Would you please stop shouting! What would the other students think if they saw you shouting at one of the heartthrobs in the school? They would think that you're a fan girl who is pretending to hate me in order to get my attention" Neji said, obviously referring to himself. He said that in purpose of getting her pissed off again. He doesn't really care if she hates him as long as he caught her attention. That's all that mattered to him at the moment.

"You are hopeless" she said as she walked away from him, her hands curled into a fist because of anger.

Neji looked at her retreating form. He fought the strong urge to follow her and say sorry. He decided that he would confess to her only when Naruto and his cousin became couples.

……………………………………………..

It was already 8:00 in the morning when Asuma showed up which meant only one thing: he was late for 30 minutes.

Sasuke and Gaara were having a glaring contest when he arrived. Sakura remained oblivious as to what the two of them were doing. Her whole attention was focused on their sensei who just entered the room.

"ahem" Asuma cleared his throat to get his student's attention. By instinct, All their heads turned to him, waiting for what he was about to say.

And a typical day started.

…………………………………………….

The classes were finally dismissed that day.

Sasuke is a member of the basketball's varsity team, which meant that he couldn't go home right away because he still needed to train.

Sakura was watching the training game training with Ino. She already made her decision. She wouldn't give up on the two of them. She would find a way to bring them together.

"Look Sakura-chan. It's Shikamaru-kun. He is really cool" the blonde shouted as she tried to get her attention. She made her look at a certain boy who was playing basketball with Sasuke. Unfortunately, she was too preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't heard her.

Sakura was bored in watching basketball and she wondered how humans found that game exciting. For her, there was nothing exciting about running around a basketball court while throwing the ball to your teammates and shooting them. Well, you couldn't blame her. After all, she was a goddess. Simple things that a human can do would not amuse her.

"It would have been better if they could fly. The game would be more challenging" she whispered to herself.

"Um…..Sakura-chan, I'm talking to you. It's Shikamaru-kun look" For the second time, she tried snap her friend out of her thoughts.

"Shikamaru? Who is he?" she asked absentmindedly as she tilted her head to the direction of Sasuke and the other basketball players.

Ino's face began to heat up as she answered her friend's question.

"H…He's…..the one I love"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as her mind processed the words she just heard.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T LOVE SASUKE?"

Ino covered her mouth with both of her hands to prevent her friend from screaming. She waited for a few seconds for her to calm down before finally removing her hand from Sakura's mouth.

"Well…. I really like Sasuke but it was just a crush. The one I really love is Shika-kun…" she explained in a low voice just in case someone was eavesdropping.

Sakura's face went pale. She had not expected this. She had been trying to find ways for Ino and Sasuke to be together only to find out that Ino loves someone else.

She was not the type of person who would force other people to love someone they don't like. For her, love is something that must be felt by the heart and it would be a big mistake if she would force her friend to fall in love with someone she never had feelings for in the first place.

"um…Ino, I really need to go home now. I still have some important things to do." she stood up and bid her goodbye.

Sakura walked out of the gym. She needed to find the real girl who's destined for Sasuke and she was not about to give up now.

She continued walking, not really knowing where she was going as she was in a deep thought. She wondered if Tenten was also having a hard time with her mission.

She was brought back to reality when she felt a hand tapped on her right shoulder. She looked back and was surprised when she saw who it was.

It was Itachi.

Well, no surprise there. After all he was her fiance. He was supposed to look out for her. What really surprised her was the fact that Itachi wasn't wearing his usual clothes. Instead, he was wearing the school's uniform.

"I..Ita..chi-kun, why are you here and why are you wearing those?" she stuttered a bit when she said his name. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Her fiance and the soon to be king was dressed as an ordinary mortal student.

"Why? Do I need an excuse to see you?" he asked playfully as she walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. One of his hand was placed above her head and the other one was wrapped securely around her waist.

Sakura blushed lightly as she lay her head on his chest, not wanting him to let go of her.

"I missed you" he whispered gently in her ear, which caused Sakura's heart to pump faster than usual.

"Itachi-kun, you haven't answered my question yet" she freed herself from his tight embrace and tilted her head upwards to face him.

He gazed at her intensely before answering her question.

"I decided to stay here until you finish your mission" He answered bluntly.

……………………..

"Um…..Hinata-chan. Can I talk to you for a while?" Naruto was fidgeting with his fingers when he called her name. Neji was not around to encourage him to confess his feelings for the timid Hyuuga so he decided to do it all by himself.

"Na…Na..ru..to-kun sure w……what…is…it?" Hinata's face turned red when she heard the blond's voice.

"We need to talk in private" he finally regained his composure after a few minutes of nervousness and hesitation though his voice was still a little bit shaky. The moment has come for his confession. It was now or never.

He turned around and waved his right hand in the air, gesturing her to follow him. Hinata trailed after him, wondering what Naruto was up to. He was not like this before. Normally, he would go inside the classroom and greet her with his energetic voice. But now, he looked nervous.

The boy led her into the school garden. They were the only people there. The dismissal was 30 minutes ago and there were no students around. The wind blew lightly, making the tension rise between them. Naruto faced him and…..

"Hinata-chan……." He began but immediately stopped. He, then took a deep breath first before continuing.

"I love you Hinata-chan……"

………………………

Tenten was really pissed off with Neji. She knew that she had to stay calm at all times but the boy was really getting on her nerves. However, she couldn't bring herself to hate him completely no matter how hard she tried.

She decided to go to the school garden: the place she liked the most on earth because first of all, it was beautiful especially the colorful flowers in it. Second, it was a quiet place and only a few students go there.

She was right. It was quiet in that place until she head a soft feminine voice.

"I…I…love……….you…too Naruto-kun.

Tenten froze.

**AN:** I am really sleepy now…I need to sleep.

PLEASE R AND R…….I might not update next week because we have tests. Maybe two weeks from now?


	10. Changing Appearances

**Disclaimer:** I own this story but I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9**

**Changing Appearances**

Sakura was sitting in her chair, thinking about her next plan when their homeroom teacher, Asuma arrived.

Itachi was in the other class. Sakura told him that it would be better if he would just stay in the other classroom because if they became classmates, he might do something bad like to beat up some of the boys in that room that dared to look at her.

Asuma checked the attendance of the class and she found out that Gaara was absent.

Suddenly, an idea was formed in her mind. She could use her powers to change into Gaara and convince Sasuke to court a certain girl or she could change into Sasuke and court every girl she could find and they would think it's him and not her. She cringed inwardly at the thought of courting a female but she decided that she would do it because it would help in her mission.

Tenten told her that they were allowed to use their powers, provided that they wouldn't use it directly on the persons involved in their mission.

Sakura smiled at her plan, not knowing that Sasuke was staring at her, mesmerized by her smile.

………………………………..

Hinata and Naruto went out of their classroom together as soon as they heard the bell rang for their break time. They are already couples and Neji mentally congratulated himself for a job well done. He knew that he played an important part for them to be together even if he wasn't present when Naruto confessed his feelings for his cousin.

There's only one thing left to do now. He looked around the room, searching for any signs of a certain brown-haired girl. Unfortunately, he didn't find her.

………………………………..

Itachi found it hard to concentrate.

Some of the girls were whispering something to one another and afterwards, they would broke into giggles. The other girls were blushing.

He found the people on earth odd. He decided to ignore them all as his thoughts drifted to his cherry blossom who was just in the other room. He can't wait for the class to end because he wanted to see her again.

…………………………………

The bell for the break time rang. All the students rushed out of the room. Sasuke stood up and tried to look for Sakura because he planned to have lunch with her. She was just sitting in front him a while ago but when he looked at her seat, she didn't find her. He thought that she already went out so he went to the cafeteria to look for her. He didn't notice that she was still sitting in her chair because she made herself invisible.

Sakura waited for a while. After making sure that all the students were gone, she used her powers to change into Gaara.

………………………………….

Itachi was having troubles. It was already break time but he couldn't go out of the classroom because the girls were blocking his way. He was just a new student but he already had his own fan girls.

"Itachi-kun, please have lunch with me!" he heard one of the girls shout which was quickly followed by another.

"Itachi-kun, be my boy friend"

"He's so hot"

"Go out with me"

Itachi can't take it anymore. All he wanted was to get out of there and see HER but they were stopping him.

He was thinking of what to do to get out of the mess when he saw one of the teachers, Asuma who was walking on the corridor. He suddenly had an idea.

Using his powers, he pointed his index finger at Asuma and changed him into himself before disappearing into thin air.

At first, the girls were startled. It's not every day that you see someone disappear just like that. Just then, one of them tilted her head and looked at the corridor. There she came face to face with none other than Itachi.

"He didn't disappear. Look, he's there." she told the other girls who looked at the direction she was pointing at. Of course that person WASN'T Itachi. He was ASUMA.

They all chased Asuma, thinking that he was Itachi.

……………………………………

"Sasuke" Sakura shouted his name when she saw him, forgetting that she changed herself into Gaara.

Sasuke raised his brows as he looked at her.

"I thought you were absent"

"Um……I'm just……..late…that's all" she reasoned out, remembering that she was supposed to act like Gaara but it was too late.

"You usually talk in a low voice but I heard that you SHOUTING my name a while ago." Now his voice sounded suspicious.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. He was too observant and she was beginning to regret changing into Gaara.

"Look! There's a pretty girl over there" she pointed at a random female student who was passing by in order to get his attention but unfortunately, she failed.

"You know very well that I only like one girl and I don't plan on looking at any other female besides her"

"You do?" she asked inquisitively. All this time, she never knew that he actually liked a certain girl.

He looked at her as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Of course. You even told me that we both like the same girl right? Have you forgotten that?"

Indeed, Sasuke and Gaara were best friends that they decided they wouldn't end their friendship just because they liked the same person.

Now, Sakura was confused. She needed to know the name of the girl whom Sasuke likes so that she wouldn't have trouble finding the right person.

She doesn't know that he was actually talking about her.

……………………………….

"Tenten you're back so soon. How was your mission?" Jiraiya asked once she saw her.

"It's……………..fine" Tenten managed to say though she didn't really feel like it. She was supposed to see Sakura first and tell her that she finally managed to finish the mission but she went straight to heaven.

"Are you ready for a new mission?"

"Please. Not right now" she pleaded. She wasn't in the mood to do another mission. She would probably be sad in case she sees other people happy with their love ones.

**AN:** This chapter is short. GOMEN. I just wanted to update fast because if all of you can still remember I haven't updated this story for three months. I decided to make it all up to you. I've updated two times already this year including this chapter. That's a good thing right?


	11. Book of Fate

**Disclaimer:** As always, Naruto is not mine and will never be.

**Chapter 10**

**Book of Fate**

"Um….. I need to go now. See you later" Sakura said as she quickly ran away to escape Sasuke's interrogation. It was obvious that her plan didn't turn out well. He was just too observant. Maybe she also made a mistake. With her poor acting, she was sure that any one in Sasuke's place would also notice that something was wrong.

"I wonder what happened to him. I guess I'll just ask him later." He murmured to himself as he watched Gaara's retreating form. Somehow, he had this strange feeling that he was not the real Gaara but he quickly dismissed the thought when he realized how stupid it was.

"That's close" Sakura whispered as she looked for a place where she could change herself back without anyone noticing. She made a mental note not to do the same mistake again.

The sound of her footsteps echoed through the otherwise empty corridor as she ran.

…………………….

It was quiet. Certainly the perfect time to contemplate.

Tenten absentmindedly stared into space. Her long, silky brown tresses played with the wind.

"Tenten, is there a problem?" his question brought her back to reality and she was shocked to see none other than their leader standing beside her. His voice sounded concerned.

"Oh! Are you talking to me Jiraiya-sama?" she asked, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Yes I'm talking to you" he stated, trying to hold back his laughter in seeing her surprised face.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm okay." She avoided his gaze.

Jiraiya knew that she was lying but he decided to ignore it. He knew that Tenten wouldn't lie on purpose. Maybe she needed some time alone to be able to settle her problem.

"Well then, see you later." He was about to leave her when she stopped him.

"Wait! Jiraiya-sama" she called out to him, hoping he heard her just in time before he disappeared again to go to another place.

"What is it?" he wondered how she managed to instantly change her mood. One minute she looked bored and now, she was enthusiastic.

"Is there such thing as fate?"

Jiraiya was a bit taken aback by her question. No one had asked him about fate or destiny before.

"Well, there's this legend about a certain "Book of Fate". It was said that it was hidden in a far and unknown place. All the things that are written in the book are bound to happen and they could not be changed. The book could not be seen by ordinary beings but it reveals itself to a few people who had the power to alter their fate." Jiraiya panted a bit from the long explanation.

Tenten listened to his story. She was really interested with what he was telling her.

"Can that book also determine the persons who are truly meant for each other?"

"Well, I guess it could" he replied a bit unsure. Truth to be told, he hadn't seen this book yet. He just heard the story from the older gods.

"Where could I found it?" she asked eagerly.

"Like I said, no one knows where it was hidden." After saying those, he quickly disappeared without warning. Tenten sighed. She was supposed to ask another question but he was already gone.

………………………………..

Neji's Math class just ended and he was on his way to his next class when his gaze fell on Tenten's empty chair. She was absent that day and he wondered what happened to her. She looked so healthy yesterday. Probably she was having a serious case of laziness or she just overslept or worse, maybe she decided to go to another school. He shook his head vehemently, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

He glanced at his wristwatch. He only had five minutes to go to his Art class.

…………………………..

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," she heard a deep voice said. Sakura turned her head around and was surprised to see Itachi leaning on the cold, hard wall, his arms crossed in front his chest. He was smirking.

Sakura looked at him. She didn't notice it before but the school uniform actually looks good on Itachi.

"The girls in this school are weird." He said annoyingly as he ran his hand through her silky, pink locks.

"Why do you say so?" she asked, loving the feel of his gentle hands, stroking her hair. If she hadn't known better, she'd say that it wasn't really Itachi whose in front of her now.

"Because they always follow me around, screaming my name. Some of them even offered to be my girl friend." He complained.

He was expecting a reply from her but all he received was laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you jealous? He said, disappointed as he changed his position from leaning to a wall to standing straight.

"Well, I don't think I have to be jealous. You promised me before that you wouldn't look at other girl besides me right?" she said as she hugged his arm.

"Well, I could always break that promise." He said, not really meaning it.

Sakura's melodious laughter filled the air again. She punched Itachi's arm playfully as if she was a child and he was her playmate. Normally, if someone does that to him, he would get angry but this is Sakura we're talking about. His Sakura

"Well, by the way, What is your mission?" he asked when her laughter died down.

She was surprised when he asked her that question. Normally, he wasn't interested. He definitely changed.

"Jiraiya-sama told me to help this certain human. His name is Sasuke. I need to find the right girl for him." She said as she released her hold on his arm.

Itachi frowned the moment he heard the name 'Sasuke' but this went unnoticed by Sakura.

"Um….Sakura, would you like me to help you on your mission? Or if you want, I could do it for you." He offered.

Sakura raised her brow. "Are you trying to say that I couldn't do the mission alone because I'm weak?" she asked in a forceful tone.

"Of course not." He couldn't tell her the truth about Sasuke.

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I have to go now. I need to do my mission" she doesn't want to leave him yet but she had to.

"Itachi-kun, take care of yourself." She patted his head as if he was a little child. She's the only one who could do that to him.

She was about to turn away when Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace. He wrapped his hands around her securely as if he didn't want to let her go.

"I don't want to lose you Sakura." He said bluntly as if someone would take her away from him.

Sakura was a bit surprised by his actions. Just when she was about to say something, Itachi beat her to it.

"Please promise me. Promise me you wouldn't fall for anyone." He said almost pleadingly.

Her heart was touched by the affectionate tone of his voice. "I promise." She replied as she buried her face on his chest.

Itachi's lips curved into a small and rare smile. It was really odd how someone like him would be so happy just to hear those two words.

……………………………….

Tenten had nothing to do. She wasn't in the mood to do missions, which was odd because normally she would always insist their leader to give her one.

Soon, she just found herself looking at the mirror of truth.

The mirror of truth was like a small pond that could turn into a mirror that would reveal any thing you wanted to see. Tenten wished to see a certain Hyuuga.

And there she saw him. He was in one of his classes. He was holding a paintbrush and there was a canvas in front of him. She guessed that he was in his art class.

She couldn't be happier to see him again. The only problem was that he couldn't see her.

She looked closer and received the greatest shock of her life when she saw what he was painting.

He was painting a girl. A girl with a long wavy brown hair. She knew who the girl in the painting was.

Neji was painting a picture of her.

………………………………..

Sasuke sat on a chair in one of the tables. He was alone. No, he wasn't a loner. He had other friends besides Gaara but he prefers to sit alone.

He thought about Sakura. The first time he met her, he kind of feel attached to her. It's kind of weird feeling attracted to a stranger but then, something inside him tells him that he had already met her from somewhere. He just couldn't remember where. Well, memories couldn't just disappear can they?

He also noticed that she was always pushing him to Ino.

Now that he thought about it, he really needed to see her and ask her all the questions that were bugging him for these past few days.

As fate would have it, he saw something pink at the corner of his eye. There's only one girl who has pink hair. Before he could even stand up and approach her, he stopped because he saw her heading in his direction.

"Sasuke-kun ohayou" she said in an energetic voice much like a certain blond boy he knew.

Sakura sat beside him and she looked at him with those cheerful emerald eyes, oblivious to the glares she received from his Sasuke's fan girls.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked gleefully.

"Fine." Such a short reply. He really is Sasuke.

"I have to ask you about something important." He continued after a short pause.

She gulped. He looked so serious and it kind of made her feel nervous. "What is it?"

"It's about Ino."

Her face suddenly lightened up at the mention of the name. "What about her? Do you finally realized that you have feelings for her?" she asked. If Sasuke will develop some feelings for the girl then her mission would be easy.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not."

"Well, what is it?" she leaned in closer to him so she could hear him better. Sasuke felt the heat crept up to his cheeks at the close proximity but he managed to regain his composure just in time.

"I just wanted to ask. Why do you keep pushing me to her? Are you doing it on purpose?" he asked impatiently.

Sakura sigh. He was just too observant. "Um…………..no" she denied. Sasuke didn't look like he believed her but decided not to say anything about it.

"Let's not talk about that anymore. I also have something important to ask." She started.

"What is it?" he asked, rather annoyed.

"What is the name of the girl you like? Come on tell me" she prodded.

"I told you before. I don't like any girl. Why do you even care about that?" his voice began to rise.

"You're lying." Sakura stated.

"No. you're the one who's lying." He shouted.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" she shouted back. Without them realizing, their simple conversation turned into a quarrel.

He grabbed her wrist violently without even realizing it.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me. Please let me go" Sakura pleaded. His hold on her wrist is too tight and it's beginning to hurt her.

Upon realizing what he just did and that she dropped the suffix –kun on his name, he immediately let go of her wrist and looked down. She must be angry with him because of his sudden outburst. It never happened before. He always made it a point to keep his feelings in control.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She never thought he would hurt her like that. "I wanted to be your friend Sasuke but it seems like you don't feel the same."

He felt guilty. He just got carried away and he meant no harm to her.

Even if he didn't show it, Sasuke was hurt when she said that she wanted to be his friend.

"I could be your friend. That is, if you still want it." He said in a voice, almost like a whisper.

Sakura smiled and held out her hand.

"Friends?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled a bit and shook her hand.

"Friends."

Both of them were smiling at each other, oblivious to the pair of coal-black eyes that were watching them with pure hatred.

Itachi had made it clear before that he didn't want any one to go near his Sakura especially a certain Uchiha Sasuke. He needed to do something to get his cherry blossom away from him.

…………………………………………………………

**AN:** Once again, I'm late… I already made an outline but I'm just too busy. I want to finish this story this year so maybe the updates would come faster. Just maybe I'm not that sure yet. This chapter was kind of long to make up for my lateness.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS who supported this story despite its poor grammar. I swear I will study hard especially in English and Grammar.


	12. Beginning of Revenge

**AN:** I'm so happy. I finally updated. This was a long chapter if you'd ask me and I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed. I love you all guys. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY and SORRY that I wouldn't be able to reply to each of you. I'm really busy but I would finish this fic no matter what happens. A promise is still a promise right?

Love you all

By the way, I know this is kind of late but for those who noticed the mistakes, I already fixed it. Asuma was their teacher and Kakashi is the father of Itachi. It was an error due to my carelessness. Thanks to **KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN**, and **crazed-AKI66** for pointing that out.

Thanks also to **Katana284**: Tenten is the one who froze or rather, stiffened when she heard Naruto confessed. I finally fixed it. The sentences just got tangled a bit.

**Disclaimer:** This is tiring. I don't own Naruto. if I own it, the story would be completely different.

**Chapter 11**

**Beginning of Revenge**

Sasuke was sitting on his chair. He was supposed to be doing his homework but for unwanted reasons, he found himself unknowingly staring into space.

His lamp was turned on. Books and notebooks lay sprawled on his desk but he didn't have any plans of opening them yet for he found it hard to concentrate on doing his homework whenever he remembered all the strange things that happened that day.

First, about the sudden change in Gaara's behavior, it was odd. Certainly the perfect word to describe the way he acted that morning as if he had woken on the wrong side of the bed.

Second, about Sakura. He noticed that she seemed to be interested in his personal life. At first, he thought he was another fan girl but she didn't even show any signs that she liked him in any way except as a friend.

He put one of his hands on his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster as if he was running in a marathon. Those sudden changes in his heartbeat don't point out to any unwanted sickness of some sort. He knew that very well. It was a pleasant feeling. A special feeling that only occurs whenever she's around or whenever he's thinking about her.

Third, these past few days, he felt as if some of his memories were lost. He couldn't remember anything about his parents. Well maybe except for their faces since he saw some pictures of them. He blamed it to the fact that he was too young when they died but then, he was already four years old at that time. He should have at least a few flashbacks of what happened in the past.

Maybe, someone intentionally erased his memories?

He nodded his head curtly, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He still needed to do his homework. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about these things at this time.

His gaze fell on the small round clock on his desk. Anko gave it to him as a birthday present last year and he wondered what she would give him this year since his birthday was only two days ahead.

It was 6:00 in the evening. It was still early. Maybe a taking a small nap wouldn't hurt at all. It might even help him to think clearly. He would do his homework later he told himself as he slowly put his head on his desk and drifted to sleep.

If only he remained awake, he would be really shocked.

The pen that was lying on his desk floated in mid air and flew towards the pile of notebooks that were on his desk. Each of the notebooks opened itself on the page of Sasuke's unfinished homework.

As if someone was holding and manipulating it, The pen answered all the questions for him.

And all of the answers were correct.

Time passed. Soon, it was already midnight.

Sasuke woke up a few minutes past twelve and began to panic.

He hadn't done any of his homework yet. This was really unusual because he was the top one in class and he always made it a point not to miss any of his schoolwork.

He grabbed his pen and opened his Math notebook first. He remembered that their teacher told them to answer five problem solving questions involving Algebra.

He was not prepared for what he saw next.

His homework in Math was already finished. He checked the answers. They were all correct and complete.

The first question that came into his mind was, 'who answered the questions?' Was it Anko? Nah she would never do that and if she did, he should have felt her.

He began to open the other notebooks to check his other homework. They were all finished. It was really weird. Sasuke thought as he scratched his head. He didn't remember doing any of them.

He decided that he would think about it tomorrow. For now, he really needed to sleep. He stood up from his desk and walked towards his bed.

…………………………………..

Tenten was definitely having one of the worst times of her life.

Why?

It's because of a certain someone who was hugging her. A certain someone who has thick eyebrows and a pair of oval-shaped eyes

She couldn't breath. He was hugging her too tight.

"Tenten-chan, my love. Oh how I've missed you" an energetic voice said.

That voice belonged to her oh-so-annoying admirer, Rock Lee.

Well, he was actually nice and caring. What made him annoying was the way he would pester him by saying all those kinds of mushiness.

And not to mention, his favorite pastime was to hug her.

She definitely needed to get out of there or else she was going to die of lack of air supply.

…………………………………………….

Sasuke woke up for the second time that day. This time, it was already around 7:00 in the morning.

He decided to pack his things for school and forget about what happened last night. He just assumed that he did his homework and that he was just too sleepy too remember it.

He was almost finish preparing all the things he needed when he realized that his History book was missing.

Sasuke rummaged in his drawers to look for it but it wasn't there. Annoyed that he couldn't find what he was looking for, he frowned and crossed his arms.

"I wonder where that book is," he said in an irritated voice.

Just then, a floating book went towards him until it was just in front of him.

Sasuke stared at the notebook in surprise and realized that it was his History book. He didn't make any move to get it until it moved again and this time, it flew straight to his backpack.

For unknown reasons, Sasuke didn't feel afraid. He was just surprised. That's all. Should he tell any one about this strange phenomenon? No he wouldn't. They would just think that he's crazy. Yes, seeing a floating book was definitely crazy and unnerving.

With a sigh, he closed his bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He arrived at school at around 7:45. Classes would begin at exactly eight o'clock so he wasn't late. He tilted his head around, trying to find someone with pink hair.

And then he heard it. That unmistakably soft and cheerful voice that could only belong to the one and only Haruno Sakura. But there's also something else. He swore he heard another voice. It was deep. Definitely, it belongs to a boy.

He walked towards the source of the voices, careful as to not make any noise. He didn't want to get caught by them.

And there, he saw Sakura standing by the locker, talking to someone. She looked kind of happy.

Sasuke studied the guy in front of her. He had long black hair. He couldn't see the color of his eyes because he was too far. He hadn't seen him before. Maybe he was a new student.

And then he thought of it. Why is Sakura with a guy? Is he her boyfriend or just one of her relatives?

He clenched his fists in anger. He didn't even know the guy yet but he already hated him.

…………………………………………..

Itachi was talking to Sakura when he felt someone watching them. He could sense him and he knew he was just hiding behind the lockers.

"Itachi-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked when she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Instead, he had his eyes focused in another direction.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan," he looked at her and smirked. He knew it was Sasuke who was watching them.

Itachi decided to give Sasuke a show. Gently, he pushed Sakura against the wall and placed his hands on either side of her.

Sakura was about to protest but stopped when she saw his face drawing closer to her. Realizing what he was about to do, she closed her eyes and waited.

Slowly, Itachi leaned down towards her. Sakura felt the heat rise up to her face when she felt his warm breath caressed her face.

Sasuke clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles almost turned white. They were only a few inches apart and he told himself that if the guy would go any farther and tried to kiss Sakura for real, he would really made a move to stop him.

He was even imagining different ways on how to torture Itachi and make him suffer.

Sasuke release a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that Itachi stopped. That was good news. At least for him.

"See you later, Sakura and don't forget your mission." Itachi said as he smiled a bit and went on his way but not before kissing her on the cheek.

Sasuke glared at his retreating form.

When the guy was out of sight, he looked at Sakura. She was still standing in the same spot and she was blushing.

What the heck, she was blushing? Does she like the guy that much? Well, come to think of it, if she doesn't like him then she should have pushed him away when he tried to kiss her.

Sasuke felt threatened. He realized that if he really wanted Sakura, he should do something or else someone might take her away from him.

…………………………………………………….

Tenten managed to sneak away from Rock Lee by disappearing. She was safe for he was nowhere in sight.

"TENTEN-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" she could hear Lee shouting at the top of his voice.

"DON'T WORRY, I WOULD COME FOR YOU AND SAVE YOU," he said in a dramatic tone or rather, shouted.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She couldn't put up with all of this anymore. She thought that Neji was the most annoying person in the whole world but it turned out that Lee was more annoying than he was.

She could only think of one place to go in order to avoid him.

With that in mind, she disappeared and went to earth.

She didn't know that Lee was just behind her and he even saw her disappeared. He decided to follow her, curious as to where she would go.

………………………………………………

"Class, for PE, were going to have a swimming today." Gai, their PE teacher announced childishly as he pumped his fist up in the air and did his good guy pose.

Some of the students clapped their hands in happiness while the others who didn't know how to swim groaned in disappointment.

"Swimming is fun." Sakura said gleefully as she stood up and followed the others out of the room. She already saw some humans swimming before and she wanted to try it.

………………………………………..

"You look so excited Sakura-chan," Ino said as she went to the shower room. She was already wearing her swimsuit.

Sakura smiled. "Of course. What about you, Ino-chan?"

"Well, I am not really a good swimmer so I'm a bit nervous because the pool is six feet high." She confessed.

"Don't worry Ino-chan you can do it. I will help you," Sakura patted her back, trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan,"

"All of you go here. We need to start." Their conversation was cut off when they heard Gai's loud and booming voice called them from the swimming pool area.

The two girls went on their way together with their other classmates. When they reached the pool, the boys were already there.

"Let's go Ino-chan," Sakura exclaimed as she dragged her friend towards the others.

Sasuke saw Sakura going towards them and blushed a bit.

Gaara was there too and he swam towards the edge closer to them. Sasuke saw this and unknowingly, he frowned.

"Come on, Ino-chan, it's fun," she called out to her but the blonde politely declined.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan but I'm kind of scared," Ino said as she backed away from her.

Sakura gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan. I'll just follow you later," she wanted to go with her but she becomes scared whenever she remembered what happened to her before when she was five years old. Their family went to the beach and when she went swimming alone, the waves carried her to the deeper part of the water. If her father hadn't reached her in time, she could have drowned.

"Okay Ino-chan, see you later," Sakura waved her hand as she followed Gaara to the other side of the pool.

Ino sat down on the brink of the pool. She was contented with watching her classmates have fun in the water. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. Deep inside, she knew she just wanted to join them.

She was busy watching them that she didn't even noticed a certain person behind her.

"Want some help? I could accompany you in the pool if you wanted to" Shikamaru asked as he went closer and bent down so that his face was the same level as hers.

Ino felt the heat crept up to her cheeks when she realized how close their faces were to each other.

"No. Thanks. I don't want to be a bother," she looked away from him.

Shikamaru sensed that she really wanted to be with the others and that she was just too shy to tell him.

"Well, whether you like it or no, I insist you go with me," he said as he put one of his arms under her head and the other, he put under her legs, carrying her like a bride.

Ino's cheeks turned even redder if that's possible as she wrapped her hands around Shikamaru's neck. He could feel her shaking in his arms.

"Hold on," he said as he made jumped into the water with her, still in his arms.

Sakura watched the whole scene unfold and she couldn't help but smile. She felt happy for her friend.

…………………………………………………….

Their PE class ended. Gai told them to go and change back into their uniform so that they would be able to prepare for their next class.

Shikamaru stood by Ino's side the whole period and he taught her to swim. When their teacher told them to change, they both disappeared in the water and followed their other classmates.

Sakura was the only one left for she was still enjoying the feel of the warm water on her skin. A few minutes more wouldn't hurt right?

Finally, she grew tired and decided to climb out of the pool. She used the ladder as a handle to heave herself up.

Just when she was almost on the top, she stopped moving. An excruciating pain hit her head. Instinctively, she raised her hands to clutch her head, as if doing so would help ease the pain. Unfortunately, this caused her to fall down into the water.

She tried flapping her arms in the water but it was of no use. She could feel a certain force pulling her downwards. She wanted to ask for help but when she opened her mouth to scream, no words would come out. She couldn't breath anymore. She was sure that it was the work of a certain god. She could feel his dark and strong aura surrounding her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Just when she thought that everything was hopeless, she saw a hand reach out to her, pulling her upwards. Before she could even look at the person, who tried to help her, she drifted into unconsciousness.

……………………………………….

Neji was on his way home when he decided to pass by the park. Nothing interesting happened to him that day. He was in school the whole time but his mind was on someone else.

He made his way towards an empty swing, still holding the canvas in his hands. He used a white cloth to cover it up. He didn't want other people looking at it. He wanted Tenten to be the first one to see it but not yet for it was still unfinished.

As much as possible, he wanted it to look realistic. He needed to see Tenten again so he would finally be able to draw her eyes.

"What's that?" he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and there he saw Tenten. She was pointing her finger at his covered artwork though she already knew what it was.

No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the look of surprise was clearly seen in his face. How did she knew he was there? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yup, definitely just a coincidence

"Mind your own business,"

Tenten frowned. He was still the same arrogant Neji. He hadn't changed at all but still it was better to be with him than with Lee. She admitted.

"I noticed you were too quiet so I approached to know what's wrong. Well sorry for worrying about you. By the way, I have very good news for you. I wouldn't be studying in your school anymore," she said sarcastically as she made a move to leave him there. Why did she even bother telling him that? It's not like he cares about her.

"Wait. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he finally stood up, not caring that the other people in the park were listening to them.

"Why would I tell you that? You're not even my friend and most of all, you don't care right?"

Neji became quiet. He never thought that Tenten sees him as some kind of a cold-hearted bastard. She clearly misunderstood his actions.

"I'm sorry if I made the wrong impression. I'm willing to make it all up to you," He made sure that he wouldn't let her go. Not unless she forgives him.

She wouldn't say it aloud but she was actually impressed with how he tossed away his pride just to apologize to her.

"I never hated you," she replied as she look straight in his eyes. Neji could see that she was actually sincere with her words.

"So do I," he replied, matching the honesty in her eyes.

Tenten smiled. "You know what? The first time I saw you, I thought you were a bastard who did nothing in his life but to annoy others but it turned out that you're not that bad at all,"

"And I thought you were a lesbian who was deeply obsessed with my cousin but I realized that you were a girl after all," Neji said mockingly with a look of amusement on his face.

She glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"I was just teasing you. You don't need to be angry. After all, you're the one who started it" he said as he dragged her towards a larger swing that could accommodate two people at a time.

"So, where are you going to study now?" his voice was gentle as he looked at her.

"I don't know………yet," she mustn't tell him the truth that she wasn't required to stay on earth anymore.

"Is that so? Tell me when you already know."

"ummmmm……..Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in the existence of gods and goddesses?" she asked.

"I've only read about them in books so I don't believe that such beings are alive," he answered without any second thought.

"Why?" she asked

"Because they're only fictional. Why did you ask?"

"No reason," she said as she looked away from him. His answer, it was like a stab on her heart.

"I'll be going now." She said as she made a move to stand up.

"Wait. Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure," She was thinking of the possibilities of her coming on the same spot the next day. She could if it was for a short time only. No one must leave the heavens without any permission. She could sneak out and if she would be careful, Jiraiya would not even know she was out.

"You must promise me you would come. I would skip classes just to go here so you must come too." He was planning to give her the painting tomorrow. He was pretty sure he would be able to finish it later when he got home.

She couldn't back out now. She knew she would be lying to herself if she would say that she wouldn't want to talk to him again.

"Yes I would be here. I promise,"

They were both too busy talking to each other that they didn't even sense Lee who was watching them the entire time.

………………………………..

"Sakura, wake up," Sasuke shook her hard. He was beginning to grow worried about her. He just finished changing on his uniform when he remembered that she was still in the pool so he went back to wait for her. That's when she saw her fell into the water. Without any second though and without caring that he was already wearing his uniform, he jumped into the water to save her.

He wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't allow it to happen. He needed to do something fast.

"Sasuke-kun?……" she heard her whisper his name as she began to stir.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Yes it's me. Are you all right?" he asked impatiently.

Sakura looked at him "Your uniform they're wet." She ran her hands on his hair. "I'm sorry I should have been careful. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be wet," she added as she tried to sit up.

"No. It's nothing. You should always be careful." She was surprised when he pulled her into his arms.

Sasuke couldn't think straight at the moment. All he wanted was to hold her tight and if possible, never let her go again. The thought of losing her was painful. He wanted to protect her and make her, his.

He closed his eyes and slowly leaned down towards her.

Sakura saw him leaning down towards her. She knew she needed to push him away but for some reasons, her body refused to move.

………………………………………………

Ororchimaru slammed his fist on the wall.

"Damn," I should have been able to kill her but he interfered," he was really angry now. All of these years, he had been living in exile and it's all because of that damn Kakashi's fault. He would never find rest. Even though the man was already dead, he would still get the revenge he had craved for all these years.

"What are you planning to do now, Orochimaru-sama?" his ever-loyal servant asked.

"They left me no choice. I would go down to earth and kill Itachi's fiancée myself,"

**AN:** That's it for now.

Till next time,


	13. Wrong Impressions

**AN:** it has been months ne? I'm back. I'm too busy in school so I couldn't write anything. I needed to focus on my studies first. I have five days break from school so here I am, writing another chapter I noticed that only a few reviewed on the previous chapter Was it really that bad? Any way, I hope I can make it up to all of with this new chapter. No Nejiten for now because this will focus on Sasusaku and a bit of Itasaku. What can I do? I love Sasusaku too much….and itasaku too. :-) **This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story and the most important for this will be the start of the unraveling of the real plot.**

Thanks for all those people who supports me. I love you all. And also special thanks to those people who support all my fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and this applies to this chapter and all the chapters next to this.

**Chapter 12 **

**Wrong Impressions **

Sakura sigh as she looked at Sasuke's empty chair in front of her. She could only wonder why he was absent. Based from what she observed before, he never skipped any of his class. She felt her heart beat faster when she remembered the kiss. It was scaring her. She never felt something like this before, even with Itachi.

"As I was saying, each section will be presenting a play and when I said every section, that includes us." Asuma announced happily to his class.

That caught Sakura's attention. She knew what a play was. She had watched one before with her friend, Tenten. That's the time when they sneaked out of the heavens because they wanted to see what earth looked like. She smiled at the memory.

"We already have a script for the play. All we need are students who would play the different characters. So, in order to give way to this special event, we will be having an audition today." Their teacher continued.

Gaara gave their teacher a bored look. There's no way he would audition for any part. He hated acting. Well he hated it but that didn't mean he was not good at it.

"Now, any one who wants to audition for the female lead character, please come here in front,"

Sakura really wanted to be a part of the play so she went in front the whole class together with seven other females who also wanted the part.

"Now, let's start. First one, Haruno Sakura You will pretend to be a princess who was torn between the guy her family wants her to marry and her only love. It does up to you to think of the dialogue, which you think will fit the situation I just, give. The same goes for the others."

Upon hearing her name, the other girls stepped aside, leaving her alone in front of the whole class.

Gaara focused his attention to the pink-haired girl in front who had her eyes closed, trying hard to internalize her character When she opened her eyes, that's the time she started to act.

"I don't want to forget you even if I wanted to. Tell me, how could I forget a person whom I love with all my heart and soul?" She looked like she was actually taking to someone, her green eyes showing sadness and despair. She definitely caught everyone's attention there.

Gaara was impressed. Sakura sure was good in acting. If only his friend, Sasuke could see this. He shouldn't have skipped the morning class.

If Sakura was chosen as the main character, he was obliged to audition for the part of the male main character. All he needed to do was to audition for the part and then think of a way to make Sasuke replace him in the actual presentation. He was going to do it because couldn't let Sakura be paired up with another person besides his friend.

And since Sakura's performance was so good, there was a great possibility that she might get the part.

-

Kurenai was also announcing the same thing to her class. Itachi was bored to death and wondered why humans even bother with that kind of thing.

Well, he was sure Sakura would not be interested in plays since she was a goddess. Only humans were interested in that and he didn't know what he would do if he found out that his fiancee would be the main character in a romantic play together with another man. He might go on a killing rampage.

If only he knew what was happening.

-

Asuma was announcing who got the parts in the play when a certain Uchiha entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him but he just rolled his eyes and went to his seat.

The teacher, who was used to the Uchiha's rude behavior shrugged it all off as if it was no big deal. He knew his student well. He was not rude. He was just not used in socializing with people.

"Now, let's continue with the announcement of characters. The one who got the lead part for female is………"

Everyone looked at him in anticipation while Sasuke didn't seem to care. After all, he had no idea about what his sensei was talking about because he just entered the room.

"Haruno, Sakura"

All of them turned their heads to look at the pink-haired girl who looked surprised as ever. It was obvious she hadn't expected that. All she knew was that she had done all her best in the audition earlier.

Sasuke groaned. He still didn't have any idea what his sensei was taking about.

"And now, the one who got the lead part for the male is……Sabaku Gaara,"

There are mixed reactions from the students. Most of them were surprised when Gaara auditioned for the lead part and even more surprised when they found out that he's actually skilled in acting. In the end, they all agreed that he was the perfect one for the part.

Asuma continued reading the rest of the names of students who got a part in the play.

"Well, I hope that we could start practicing as soon as possible since we only have ten days to go before the actual presentation. By the way, congratulations to those people who got the lead roles" He said as he distributed the script to all of them but stopped halfway when he remembered something important

"I forgot, there's still one role left and since Mr. Uchiha is late in my class, I will give him this really special role in the play. He would be the tree"

Laughter was heard from some of the guys.

His fangirls felt sorry for him but he didn't care. Sakura and Gaara were the main characters of the play and he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke cursed himself for being late today. He could have stopped Gaara and got the lead role instead of him. Now, he had to endure the then days of practice, watching them act like couples.

-

The next day… 

Itachi found himself talking to a very happy Sakura.

"You know what, Itachi-kun? I decided to audition for the upcoming play."

He frowned. This was one of the things he didn't want to happen. He had to stop his finacee from joining that stupid play.

"And I got the female lead part. I'm so happy," she continued, oblivious to his negative reactions.

He was observing her the entire time and realized that he couldn't do anything to stop her from joining even if he wanted to for she looked so happy. He didn't want to ruin her mood. To him, her happiness should always come first.

"What can you say about that?" she was asking him for his opinion. Now was his chance to stop her but he didn't. Instead, he said the actual opposite of what he felt.

"I'm happy for you. I think you've done a good job." He replied.

-

**The next ten days…..**

**Day 1**

They started practicing the movements and the voice projection of the different characters in each of the scenes. Sasuke had nothing to do so he just watched them, occasionally sneaking a glance at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, avoided his eyes. Ever since he kissed her on the lips, she started feeling uncomfortable around him.

**Day 2**

They continued the practice from where they left off yesterday. The costume's designs were finished. The body measurements of the characters were taken for the sewing of the costumes. Sasuke was getting frustrated. He tried approaching Sakura but whenever he talked to her, she would always find an excuse to stop their conversation and avoided looking at him in the eyes.

**Day 3**

Sasuke decided to talk to Sakura seriously because he noticed that she and Gaara were getting close. When the practice was finished, he patiently waited by the door of their classroom to make sure that she wouldn't be able to escape him this time. Gaara and saw him waiting by the door and smirked.

"I hope you succeed in talking to her. Good luck," he said before walking away.

He looked at his friend's retreating form. He knew Gaara also likes Sakura so he didn't expect him to say those. It was as if he was even encouraging him. And how in the world did he know what he was planning to do when he only saw him standing by the door?

A few minutes passed since Gaara left him. He peaked inside the room and saw her walking towards the door, not knowing that he was behind it. It was a good thing that no one was in the room anymore. He wanted to talk to her in private.

As quiet and quick as possible, he went inside and closed the door behind him, startling her.

"S….sa…..su…ke?" she stuttered.

"I needed to talk to you alone,"

"I'm sorry. I really need to go," she bowed her head and continued walking towards the closed door but he blocked her way.

"I would not let you go unless you talk to me," his voice was firm.

She sighed. It was all a lie. She did not want to avoid him but she had to. She tried to deny it but she just couldn't lie to herself anymore. Ever since the day that he kissed her on the lips, she started to feel weird around him and her heart, it just keeps on beating faster.

Because of this, she made a decision. After this play, she would go back to heaven and abandon the mission. That's the best thing to do.

"I don't give a damn," she said harshly that she even surprised herself.

He was hurt by her words. She was rejecting him without even giving him a chance to explain.

"I understand," he looked crestfallen as he stepped aside to give way to her.

She stood there for a moment and looked at his defeated form. She wanted to apologize to him but she didn't know how she would be able to say it.

"I'm going," she said but before she could even make a move to leave, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Your constant avoidance is killing me. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me. You know we can't go on like this,"

She was scared because she could feel her heart beat faster again. Was she starting to have feelings for him? It couldn't be. She loves Itachi right?

He felt her trembling in his arms so he let go of her. He didn't want to scare her or anything. All he wanted was a chance to explain.

"Please. I really need to go." She said as she took a step back and walked toward the door as if nothing happened. This time, he didn't stop her.

She turned the knob and opened the door but before she could even go outside, he heard him say something.

"I'm not giving up on you, Haruno Sakura,"

**Day 4**

Some changes were made on the script. As for Sakura, she still wasn't talking to him but he was glad because she managed to give him a small smile that morning when he entered the room. At least he knew that she was not upset, that's all right with him.

**Day 5**

Gaara dragged Sasuke out of their room after telling him that he wanted to talk to him alone.

"What do you want to say?" he asked as he looked at him. They were in the corridor, whispering among each other.

"Is it all right if I ask you to do me favor?"

Sasuke raised his brow. "It depends on what favor you are asking for,"

"I'm having a hard time memorizing my lines and I think I need some help in it,"

"And how could I help?" he asked, wondering why he was saying this to him. Gaara was not the type of person who would admit his weakness and ask for help. Something wasn't right.

"You could memorize all the lines for me and in case I forgot something, you're going to dictate it to me,"

"Fine. Just tell me the parts you need some help with," Gaara had always been a good friend to him and he knew that he wouldn't refuse him if he's the one who's in need. However, he had some doubts and he wasn't sure if he should actually believe him.

"I want you to memorize all my lines." He emphasized the word 'all'

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, I'll do it,"

"Thanks. I'll see to it that you wouldn't regret doing that for me. I'll give a copy of the script to you later," Gaara whispered as he turned his back on him and smirked.

His plan was working

**Day 6**

Sasuke did what Gaara told him to do. He watched the practice that day and noticed that Gaara didn't seem to show any signs of difficulty in his lines. He couldn't help but think that Gaara was just fooling him. Nevertheless, he still continued memorizing everything that he told him to memorize.

**Day 7**

The costumes were almost finished. All the students in the class were helping one another in preparing the backdrops, the lights, the stage, and the other things that were needed for the play. Sasuke inwardly cursed when he saw that the tree costume was already finished. Damn. He thought that Asuma was just kidding when he told him that he would play the part of the tree so he just ignored him but it turned out that he wasn't kidding at all.

**Day 8**

The preparations went on.

**Day 9**

A grand rehearsal was held with all the characters wearing their costumes. Sasuke was pissed off. The tree costume was annoying him to death. It was hot and uncomfortable. Well, at least he saw Sakura in her costume. He got to admit she really look pretty. The princess' costume suited her well.

**Day 10**

It was the day before the play. It was afternoon and everyone decided to take a rest. Sakura was inside the classroom, talking to some of their classmates while Sasuke was busy helping the others clean the room only because Asuma forced him.

All of them stopped what they were doing when they heard a loud noise that came from outside the room. All of them went outside to see what happened. Only to see Gaara sitting on the floor, his face contorted in pain.

Gaara, are you all right? What happened?" Asuma asked as he bent down to look at him.

He fell off the ladder one of their classmates said.

There was silence as Asuma supported Gaara in standing up. He was limping.

I guess we just have to cancel the play. We couldn't force Gaara to perform because he's injured.

"No. we need to continue," Gaara interrupter their teacher.

"But how? You couldn't do it in your condition and it's too late to look for a replacement."

"The play would continue. Sasuke could replace me. He knows all my lines" he gave friend a knowing look.

-

**The Night of the Play**

Itachi tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. He was sitting on the front row, waiting for almost half an hour just to watch the play prepared by Sakura's class. She made him promise that he would watch her and he was here to fulfill it. Well, even if she didn't tell him to, he would still do it.

-

Sakura was at the backstage, preparing for the play. She was already wearing her costume. Her long hair hung loosely behind her back and on top of her head was a crown fitted for a princess.

She put one of her hands on her chest. She was very nervous.

Gaara was trying to calm her down. His injured leg was wrapped in bandages and he was using a crutch to help him stand up properly.

She took a deep breath.

Only ten minutes left and the play would start and she didn't know how she would be able to act properly with Sasuke as her partner.

"I'm going. I still have to see someone. Just stay calm," Gaara reminded as he walked away, in search for Sasuke.

-

Sasuke was pacing back and forth while reciting the lines in his head. He didn't want to make a mistake in front of the audiences. He will do everything on the spot. He hoped that he might be able to do it well. He doesn't want to let Sakura down.

He wasn't stupid. He knew Gaara did it all on purpose. The way he asked him to memorize all the lines and the accident that happened to him yesterday. He was sure that the two were connected.

It was beginning to make some sense now.

Gaara auditioned for the part because of him

"Nervous too?" he saw his red-haired friend standing in front him, smirking.

"You should be the one in my place. You're just faking that injury, right? I have to admit. You're such a good actor. You even bother to use crutches to make your act look true"

"His smirk turned wider. Still the smart one, eh? Sasuke?"

"You're a good actor. You actually fooled them all, even me. Why did you do that?

There's no need to hurry. You'll know everything sooner than you expected. For now, I want you to think of the play. Don't let your princess down," he said mysteriously.

-

"And now, the play from the class 1-A will start, the emcee's voice could be heard all over the stage, loud and powerful.

There was loud applause.

And the play finally started

-

Sakura slowly stepped out of the stage, with the spotlight on her, following her wherever part of the stage she went. She had her hands clasped together. There was sad background music.

The audiences were silent the moment they saw her. She could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move. Her green eyes reflected a look of longing, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Princess," Ino said as she kneeled in front Sakura.

"What is it? She asked as she looked at the girl.

"He is here. Should I let him in?"

She nodded his head.

Ino then disappeared from the stage and in came Sasuke.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster the moment she saw him walked toward her, never breaking their eye contact. Then, he and took her hand and lowered his head, giving the back of her hand a soft kiss, his eyes still fixated on hers. Even in her practices with Gaara, she had never felt something like this before. She had completely forgotten that Itachi was watching and that there were people around them. All she could hear was the heavy pounding of her chest that seemed to become louder as seconds passed.

Itachi was trying his best not to go up the stage and take his fiancee away. Of all people, why did it have to be Sasuke who would become Sakura's partner? He was really pissed off.

He let out a string of curses in his mind when he saw how Sasuke looked at his fiancee. He was staring at her as if he owned her. He knew it was just a play, and that what he was seeing was not true.

But still, he couldn't help but be angry.

Because it seemed to him that Sasuke wasn't acting anymore.

-

Itachi was twitching. The pay was almost finished he reminded himself so that he would finally be able to calm down but was still unsuccessful. His fists were shaking as if it wanted to punch the living daylights out of someone.

-

Sakura and Sasuke were facing each other. Everything was quiet and there was no background music. The lights were on them. The stage was transformed into a garden with a fountain at the middle. The whole class helped one another to make the perfect backdrop for the last scene of the play where the prince would finally propose to the princess and proclaim his undying love for her.

Everyone's eyes were focused on. Itachi heard a group of girls who was sitting near him talk to one another about how Sasuke and Sakura looked perfect together. Oh how he loved the idea of making them shut up.

"Princess……" Itachi turned his attention back to the stage the moment he heard Sasuke spoke.

He saw Sasuke kneeled in front his fiancée as he held out a small velvety box and opened it, showing its content to her.

"Will you marry me?" Sakura couldn't reply right away.

Sasuke continued. "If you would accept me in your life, I promise I would protect and take care of you. If you don't like me, I would gladly step out of the way for you to be happy. Just tell me and I would do it" she gasped. That wasn't included in the script. The prince was supposed to ask whether the princess would marry him and then the princess would say yes right away. She even told herself that the ending of the play was too cliché.

It seemed to her that Sasuke was confessing his real feelings for her. She had to stop this. She was his matchmaker damn it. He was not supposed to fall in love with her.

The audiences waited for her reply, thinking that everything that Sasuke said were part of the script.

What surprised her was when she saw him leaning towards her, his eyes closed. He was going to kiss her.

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and was about to go to the stage to stop them when the ground started shaking.

They were about to kiss when Sasuke stopped and opened his eye when he felt the ground beneath them shaking. There was an earthquake. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, steadying her so that she wouldn't fall.

The people around them started to panic as the shaking got worse. Every one started running in different directions.

Then, in the middle of the commotion, someone suddenly appeared in mid-air. He had black wings.

Sasuke looked at the strange creature. Was he just imagining things? No, it couldn't be. It looked too real and dangerous. He wondered what kind of being it was.

Itachi looked at the man. He had long hair, which extends past his shoulder and his eyes, they resembled a snakes'. He was the one who caused the earthquake.

"Orochimaru" he blurted out which caught the man's attention.

"So, our dear Itachi-sama is also here. Perfect," he grinned evilly.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" he spat out, remembering all the unforgivable things that the bastard did.

"Only one word. Revenge. I want all of the people related to Kakashi to suffer and die because he's the reason why I was banished from heaven,"

A look of pure hatred was seen in his eyes. "It's your own fault. You killed my parents. If I were Jiraiya, I should have drained out all you energy so that you would disappear forever. You deserve that punishment better,"

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun, you will follow your parents soon. For now, I have something important to do," he averted his eyes and it landed on the stage. Itachi realized that he was looking at his cherry blossom.

"THIS…." As soon as he said that, he began charging towards Sakura, a kunai in his hand.

"Damn," Itachi cursed as he ran toward the stage but it seemed that he would not be able to reach them in time. Orochimaru was faster.

"Damn it, Sakura move out of there," he shouted.

Sakura heard Itachi scream her name. She tried to run but it was difficult because the dress she was wearing was too long.

"DIE!" Orochimaru was about to stab her on the chest when Sasuke stepped in front of her.

Orochimaru was thrown backwards by an invisible force and fell on the stage a few feet in front the two. Itachi sighed in relief. Sasuke was able to stop Orochimaru from hurting her.

"What the?……." he looked at the angry face of the young man before him. A face that looked almost like Itachi's.

"So, the younger brother is here also? What a surprise!"

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother,"

Orochimaru slowly stood up and smirked at him. "So the rumor is true. They really erased your memories,"

"What?!" he couldn't understand what he was talking about.

The man stepped close to them as Sasuke took a step back with Sakura still behind him.

"Well, I guess I needed to introduce myself first. I'm Orochimaru….and I am the one who killed your parents, or specifically, YOURS AND ITACHI'S parents and you're not just an ordinary human. Even that little blossom behind you is not a human. She's a goddess"

Sakura gasped. Itachi is a god and Sasuke is a human. How could he say that?

Itachi frowned.

Sasuke raised his brow, refusing to believe him. "Anko told me that my parents died in a car accident,"

"You don't believe me? I'll give you some proofs."

He decided to play along, wondering what he was up to.

"What proofs?"

"I know you know what I am talking about. You have your powers. You could do anything you want to do. Like for example, the power to command things and make them float,"

Sasuke didn't want to believe him but he remembered the time when he made his books and pen floated in the air.

He was right.

"I am also the one who placed a spell on the water in order for the Sakura to drown but you were able to save her and penetrate through the water. If you are just an ordinary human or a god that has a power lesser than mine, you would drown too but you didn't. You even ended up saving her."

Itachi wanted to beat Orochimaru up but stopped himself. It was best for Sasuke to know the truth. There's no use in hiding it anymore. He could kill Orochimaru later for attempting to hurt and kill his Sakura.

"And the third and last one was just a few moments ago. I was about to attack but you stepped in the way and was able to unconsciously block me with your powers because of your strong desire to protect her,"

"Was it true?" he looked at Itachi, the one whom Orochimaru was talking about.

Itachi slowly nodded his head. "Ask Anko-san and Gaara, they knew it too"

Sakura looked at the two of them. She still couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You're a god too, just like Sakura and Itachi and I think that it's time for you to regain your memories back," Orochimaru cut their conversation.

"You could do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I could, in one condition,"

"Don't believe him Sasuke, he's a liar," Itachi warned."

He glared at him. "And who am I suppose to believe? The brother who never even care to tell me about the past? You are just like Anko-san. You both are liars and Gaara too,"

"Please listen to Itachi-kun. Orochimaru isn't supposed to trusted,"

He looked behind him and saw her pleading eyes. His expression softened for a while before turning to face Orochimaru once more.

"What condition?" No one could stop him. All he wanted was to know the whole truth.

"I will give you back your memories and after that, I would kill you," Orochimaru stated. In a split second, he appeared in front him and grabbed his forehead.

His palm was so hot and Sasuke could clearly feel the pain as if his head was burning.

Unwillingly, he released a scream of pain and with it memories after memories began to appear in his mind.

He was unmoving and could not do anything with the excruciating pain that was slowly creeping in his body. That bastard, he really planned this. He would really give back his memories that were taken away from him but he's also going to kill him afterwards without even giving him a chance to ponder on them.

He was drifting into unconsciousness. He told himself to stay awake but it seemed that Orochimaru's power was too much for him.

**AN:** that's it.

See you next time Ja ne!

And this fic is near to its end…so just watch our for future chapters

More revelations to come….


	14. Remnants of Childhood Days part 1

****

AN: Another chapter for you guys. I hope I could finish this fic soon so that I could be able to start another one which would be Sasusaku. I realized that if I kept making love triangles then I would really have a hard time selecting the ending pair. I might also make another pure Itasaku in the near future and probably some fic in the category of tennis no ohjisama and card captor sakura but that's not yet final. The ending pair would be based on my decision. I hope that no one would get angry if I didn't let you guys vote on the ending couple. I've already planned everything out and I couldn't change it.

In this chapter, you will know the past of Kakashi and how Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura met when they we're still young.

**Chapter 13**

**Remnants of Childhood Days part 1**

Kakashi stepped in front the council who were seated in the highest part of the place and around him

"I'm giving up a my powers and my position I want to live on earth and be with Kurenai-chan."

All the members looked at him in total shock.

Jiraiya was the one who spoke. "What! You're actually giving up your powers and position to live your life as a normal human being? That's stupid. And all of that only for a woman? I chose you to be my successor because I thought that you possess the wisdom to rule the heavens but it turned out that you are the biggest fool of all."

Kakashi looked at him with apologetic eyes.

The elders looked at one another and talked silently among them. There were twelve of them. They were also known as the advisers and lawmakers of the heavens. The rulers consulted them whenever they make decisions because they possessed the highest wisdom in all of heaven.

After a few moments, they turned to face him but to Kakashi, it almost seemed like an eternity.

"The council had finally made its decision." The leader of the elders started

Jiraiya and Kakashi turned to look at the highest official of all as he began to read the outcome of their meeting

"The council decided to grant Kakashi his request." The announcement was simple and direct.

Jiraiya looked crestfallen. He wanted to disagree but knew that he couldn't. They were the elders after all. They possessed wisdom and power far greater than him.

"If he would get his wish, then who would replace him as my successor?"

"If Kakashi doesn't want the position then I could volunteer for it. After all, I know that I have more potential than he does. It's just that this old man Jiraiya failed to notice that and chose him instead" an arrogant voice said from behind. They all turned to look at the person. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. It was none other than Orochimaru.

Someone like you doesn't deserve the throne. You have an evil heart and I'm sure that you'll only use the throne as tool for your evil deeds.

Let me all inform you that we haven't finished reading the outcome of our decision yet. The council interrupted their argument.

There was silence one again.

"Jiraiya, you will have to choose another successor. No one is allowed to volunteer for the position."

Orochimaru frowned at the last statement.

Jiraiya looked at the elders. "I understand. I wish to remain as King until I found someone deserving for the throne." He turned to look at Kakashi and smirked.

'You couldn't escape me that easily, Kakashi,' he thought as he walked away from them.

**Eight Years After………….**

"Look otou-san okaa-san, I could make this book float," a seven years old Itachi said as he waved his hand in the air, a floating book in front of him.

"That so cool, aniki. How do you that?" A six years old Sasuke asked as he watched his older brother do a little more tricks, just by moving his hands in the air.

"I don't know. I just think of it and it happens right away. I could even become invisible."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes"

Kurenai and Kakashi came in the kitchen upon hearing their older son called them. Both of them were surprised to see foating kitchen utensils everywhere.

Kurenai looked at her husband worriedly. They had always kept Kakashi's real identity from their children for they wanted to live a normal life. He also had the same expresion as her. He already asked the eders before to take away al of his powers. So how come his older son has powers?

I'm sorry Kurenai-chan but I also don't know how he was able to do that. My powers are already gone a long time ago and you know that right?

She gave him a look of understanding. "Well, I guess the royal blood is still with them. Don't you think?

"It's my entire fault,"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. ""Don't worry Kakashi-kun, Im not angry. After all, I also think that it's unfair to keep the truth from our children."

"But what if the other people find out?"

She shook her head. "They would not find out for we would not tell them, isn't that right?" she smiled at him.

He felt himself smile back at his wife. She was no doubt, one of the many understanding persons he knew.

Their two children were listening to their conversation the whole time.

"Ne, kaa-san what is the secret you're talking about?" Itachi asked as he went over to them, followed by Sasuke.

"Both of you, listen to me." She turned to her older son first.

"Itachi, I don't want any one to know that you have this ability. Do you understand?"

Her older son nodded his head even if he didn't fully understand why.

"And I've got something important to tell you both,"

Two pairs of onyx eyes stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

That was the time when she started to tell them the real story behind Her and Kakashi's past.

-  
**  
Three days after…………..**

Kurenai opened the door, curious as to who would come at their house that time of the night

A sound of a doorknob turning was heard through the stillness of the night. She opened the door, revealing a pretty little girl with pink hair. Innocent emerald eyes stared back at her.

"Is this the house of Kakashi-sama?" the unknown girl asked politely. Kurenai figured she must be a goddess because of the suffix added to her husband's name.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked.

"Whom are you taking to Kurenai?" She heard her husband's voice. He turned to her right and she saw him, his eyes half-lidded he must still be sleepy She thought

A little goddess was looking for you.

He raised his brows. A goddess? Who could that be? He left the heavens a long time ago so why was someone searching for him? He went to the door to see who it was.

And true enough, there was a little pink-haired girl, beaming at him.

She bowed her head. "Do you a know where Kakashi-sama is?" she asked him

"I think the one you're looking for is me," he mused.

Sakura gasped. "You mean you're Kakashi-sama?"

He nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Jiraiya-sama wants me to go here," she waved her hands in the air and a scroll magically appeared in her hands.

"He told me to give this to you," she sad, handing him the scroll.

Kakashi opened it. There was a message for him written on it.

It said:

_Kakashi,_

_I want you to take care of Sakura-chan and allow her to stay in your house for one month. That's not a request. It's an order._

_Jiraiya_

Kurenai, who also happened to read what was written on the scroll, gave her husband an inquiring look.

-

She said her name was Sakura and that she was a first class goddess. He hadn't seen her before but her green eyes were very much familiar.

Why hadn't he thought of it before? This girl was probably a member of one of the royal families in the heaven. He knew it because he himself came from one of those families. Why did Jiraiya sent her to live with them for a month? Realization dawned on him. Jiraiya was trying to get this little girl closer to one of his sons.

If he remembered correctly, Jiraiya still hadn't choose any successor even if he already gave up the throne and his powers to live as a normal human being. After pondering on it, he could only think of one reason.

This little girl could be the future queen, which means she must marry whom Jiraiya appointed as the future king. Only first class gods and goddesses could marry and take over the throne. That's the rule.

He knew it now.

Jiraiya was planning to make one of his sons the future king.

He wouldn't allow it. They were already living a peaceful life. Why couldn't Jiraiya just leave them alone? There are other first class gods who could replace him.

"Kakashi-kun, are you all right?" Kurenai looked at her husband worriedly when she noticed that he look out of himself.

"I'm fine," he turned to the girl who was standing by the doorstep of their house.

"Tell Jiraiya that I wouldn't tolerate his actions. Go back to where you came from." He said angrily as he shut the door forcefully, leaving Sakura outside, in the middle of the night.

Kurenai was surprised. This was one of the few times she saw Kakashi angry.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst,"

"care to explain everything to me?"

"That girl, she is the one destined to be the future queen of the heavens when she reaches the right age,"

"If she is, then why would she be here?" she asked.

"Jiraiya wanted to get her closer to one of our sons because he plans to make one of them the next King."

She gasped. "Is that true?"

He nodded his head. "It seems that Itachi and Sasuke still inherited the royal blood."

"Wait. Would be all right if we leave her there. I mean, she's just a child and she didn't even know about anything that's happening around her yet. Jiraiya was just using her so it's not her fault.

"She would probably flew back to the heavens so don't worry," he reassured her before pulling her back to their room.

-

Kurenai woke up early the next day to prepare breakfast. Kakashi and her sons were still seeping so she decided to go outside to water the plants first.

She nearly dropped the pail of water she was holding when she saw the little girl from last night, lying on the ground. She went over to her and tried to see if she was all right. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that was just sleeping. Questions raced through her mind. Why was she still here? She was supposed to be in heaven right now.

She shook her gently.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Kurenai looked at her worriedly

"Are you all right?" she asked as she help Sakura to stand up.

She nodded her head absentmindedly

"Why are you still here. Weren't you supposed to go back to the pace where you came from?"

She shook her head

"I couldn't,"

She gave her a puzzled look. "You couldn't? Why?"

"Because Jiraiya-sama put a barrier so that I coudn't enter the heavens. He wants to make sure that I would really do what he said," she was close to tears. Kurenai could tell just by looking at her emerald eyes.

Kurenai felt sorry for her. She wanted to help her even if she knew that Kakashi wouldn't like it.

–

"ne, this is good. Thanks Kurenai-san," Sakura said as she ate the food that was given to her.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the little goddess' innocence. She looked so cute. She thought.

"Why is that girl here?" they both tilted their heads to look at the person who just spoke and there they saw Kakashi staring at them with wide eyes. Sakura's smile quickly faded and was quickly replaced with a look of fear when she recalled the way Kakashi treated her last night.

Before he could even say or do anything else, Kurenai stood up from her seat and walked toward him.

"Kakashi, we need to talk about this," she held his wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be right back so just continued eating your food," she said before she and a surprised Kakashi walked out of the house.

-

Little Itachi rubbed his eyes when he finally got out of bed. After taking a bath, he felt hungry and decided to finally go downstairs to eat.

He got down and noticed that no one was on the living room. They must be at the dining room he thought to himself as he continued on his way to the kitchen.

"Kaa-san," he called out, but she was nowhere to be found and, instead of his mother cooking food in the kitchen as always, he found a pink-haired little girl sitting on one of the chairs instead.

"Who are you?" he asked pointedly at her. She almost dropped the spoon she was holding in shock. He was almost the same age as her. He must be one of the two sons whom Jiraiya was talking about. She didn't know why but Jiraiya gave her instructions that she should befriend the two of them or if not, at least one of them. Determined to do just that, she stood up and faced him. She stared at him for a while, as if gathering enough courage to talk to him while he just stared back at her, still confused on why she was here in the first place when he barely even know her.

"I'm Sakura, how about you, what's your name?" she asked as she looked at him expectantly but he only gave her a clueless stare and she thought it was weird.

"So you already met her ne, Itachi? That's good cause she will be staying here with us for a month," at long last, Kurenai finally went inside with Kakashi behind her.

Kakashi then faced Sakura. He didn't look angry anymore but his face was still blank.

"Gomen for the way I treated you last night. I'm just angry with Jiraiya that's all. Kurenai told me that you couldn't back to the heavens so I guess it would be all right for you to stay here with us for a month." He was kind to her now, she noticed. Maybe it's because Kurenai already talked to him.

"What's all the noise about?" Sasuke came downstairs too and saw them all talking in the dining room and not only that, there's a little pink-haired girl with them.

"Ne, kaa-san, who is she?"

**AN:** I feel bad for stopping there but I really got to go.

Till next time

Ja ne!


	15. Remnants of Childhood Days part 2

**AN:** To those who asked how old they are, Itachi is 7 years old, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara are 6 years olds. In the present time, Itachi is 18, Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara are both 17 so this is eleven years before the mission was given to Sakura.

**Chapter 14**

**Remnants of Childhood Days Part 2**

Everyone turned around to look at the youngest Uchiha who was standing by the kitchen door.

It was Kurenai who spoke. "Her name is Sakura and she would be staying here with us for a month,"

"Eh? Really?" he looked at the girl once again.

"Yes and I want her to feel welcome here so you could introduce her to any of your friends so she wouldn't feel lonely." She told them.

"I would go to work and your mother would have to buy some things from the grocery store for our lunch and dinner later so please take care of her." Kakashi reminded them.

-

The two brothers stared at her. She fidgeted on her seat, not knowing what to do or say. Sasuke, who sensed that she felt uncomfortable with all the scrutinizing gazes, smiled at her.

"Hey, you want to play with me and aniki?"

"H…Hai," she responded timidly.

"Then let's go. I want you too meet my friend too." He said as he grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the house, with Itachi going after them.

-

"Rin-chan, are you all right," Orochimaru asked as he looked at her worriedly.

She gave him a weak smile. "I am fine," she responded.

He didn't believe her. The look of longing and sadness in her eyes gave it all away.

"I know it. You miss Kakashi right? Ever since he went down to earth, you've been like that,"

"You know me really well, ne orochimaru-kun"

She didn't notice the look of hurt that crossed his features. To others, he may seem evil but when it comes to the woman he loves, he was a totally different person.

"I want the crown because of you, Rin-chan," she gave him a surprised look. She knew what he felt about her but she always dismisses it, thinking that he wasn't really that serious but it turned out she was wrong.

Rin was supposed to be the woman who would be come the future queen and marry Kakashi when he would finally took over the throne but when he gave up the position and went to earth, Rin was disqualified. She didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Kakashi.

It was unrequited love.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't………………return your feelings," she looked away. She knew the pain of rejection but she shouldn't give Orochimaru some false hopes and make him wait for her until she got over her feelings for Kakashi. That was more painful and perhaps, would take quite some time.

-

"Sakura, he is my friend, Gaara," Sasuke introduced her to a boy with flaming red hair and a pair of green eyes that looked almost like hers.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at him.

Itachi watched them from afar.

"Aniki, come over here," Sasuke was waved at him.

Hesitantly, he went over to them. "Hey, let's play hide and seek," Sasuke offered.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship between the four children.

-

After two weeks of Sakura's stay in the mansion, she had gotten closer with Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi.

"Going to the carnival was fun. Let's go there again sometime ne, Sasuke-kun?" the three of them were on their way back to the Uchiha compound after their trip to the carnival.

The younger Uchiha smiled at her. "Sure. If you want to,"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Arigatou," she smiled back at him.

Sasuke blushed and looked away from her.

"The next time we go back, I want to ride the thing which goes up. What is that called again Itachi-kun?" this time, she tilted her head to the left and looked at Itachi.

"I think you're talking about the Ferris wheel," he replied.

"Yes, that's it," she looked at the cotton candy she was holding.

"And this cotton candy tastes good too,"

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at home.

"You three took longer than expected. I was worried." She ushered them into he house and told them to change their clothes.

The five of them all ate together and after that, Kurenai led them to their rooms. Sasuke and Itachi each had separate rooms while Sakura slept on the guest room.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," Kurenai placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

-

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night so he sneaked in and went to the guestroom where Sakura was.

He slowly opened the door, careful as to not make any noise in case the pink-haired girl was sleeping.

"Who's there?" Sakura nervously called out when she heard the door being opened.

"Sakura-chan, it's me,"

She quickly recognized the voice and she quickly sat up from bed. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes its me," he went beside her.

She gave him a questioning look.

"I just want to give you something." He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small pink box with a golden ribbon tied around it." A small blush formed on his cheeks as he handed it over to her.

Sakura gladly accepted it and pulled the ribbon, slowly untying the gift

Inside it was a figurine of a Ferris wheel she had wanted to ride but wasn't able to because there was a very long line of people and that they were already late for home that time. Before they went home, Itachi accompanied Sakura and bought her the cotton candy. As they did that, Sasuke saw a man selling different kinds of figurines and decided to buy one. He gave him the box with the gift wrapper for free and volunteered to help him tie the ribbon around it.

"But isn't this expensive?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No Not at all."

He would never tell her that it actually cost him his two-week's allowance.

-

It was almost ten in the morning but Sakura was still I bed. It was odd since she used to wake up early. Kurenai was already worried so she decided to go to her room and see what she was doing.

"Sakura-chan?" she knocked on the door but received no reply. Worried, she turned the knob and opened the door. There she saw Sakura lying on the bed, covered in blanket from neck to feet.

Sakura heard the sound of the door opening. She felt so weak that she could barely move so she just tilted her head to the side to see who it was.

"K…Ku…. Kurenai…-san, I don't feel so well." She managed in a weak voice.

She rushed to her side and placed her palm on her forehead. It felt cold.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi soon appeared by the door and went toward them.

"Kakashi, what's happening to her? I checked her temperature and she felt cold."

Kakashi looked at her, shocked when he saw her condition.

"This is bad,"

All of them looked at him.

"Tou-san, what is it, tell us," Sasuke said in a nervous tone.

"She's starting to disappear If a goddess stayed on earth for a long time, eventually, her powers would not be replenished and if it runs out, she would slowly disappear."

"What should we do?" Kurenai asked.

"We should find a way to bring her back to heaven,"

"If we bring her back then she would be all right but that also means we wouldn't be able to see her again." Itachi concluded, his head bowed down.

"Yes but the problem is, I don't have my powers anymore so I couldn't do anything."

Sasuke looked sad. He went over to her and held her hands. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you'll felt better again. We'll find a way to bring you back to your home even if it's almost impossible,"

-

Jiriya paced back and forth in his office when one of the soldiers arrived.

"Jiraiya-sama, should we begin the mission?" he asked.

He smirked. "Yes, we shall proceed with it."

-

"I don't get it. Sasuke and Itachi have powers too just like Sakura-chan but she is the only one affected with power depletion." Kakashi and Kurenai were both downstairs, talking.

"Because Sasuke and Itachi are just half gods while Sakura is a pure goddess," he explained.

"Then, what should we do?"

"Well, you could hand her over to me," They both turned and saw Jiraiya appeared from thin air.

"Jiraiya, what a surprise; I didn't know that the day would come when you would pay me a visit but then, I should have expected it after you left Sakura in here" Kakashi looked at him with pure disgust.

"I'm here to take Sakura-chan with me," A frown crossed his features when his eye settled on Kurenai.

Kakashi went in front his wife. "Don't ever try to do something funny," he warned.

The silver-haired god laughed. "Are you kiddding? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. You know that gods and goddesses alike couldn't hurt humans right?"

-

Sasuke sat by Sakura's side and held her hand tightly.

"Sakura-chan, please don't give up." He said but she seemed to not hear him anymore. Her eyes were closed and she looked so tired. He became even more scared when he felt her hands slip from his hold and went through.

Itachi, who was beside him, was also shocked to see this. He reached out his hand to try to touch her but his hands just went through.

She gave his brother a serious look. "She's beginning to disappear. Just like what tou-san said,"

As soon as the older Uchiha said that, about five gods suddenly appeared in their room, surrounding them. They pushed the two brothers away from her as one of them went toward Sakura and hoisted her up using his left and right arms to support the back of her knees and neck.

"Where are you taking her? Stop it." Sasuke tried with all his might to pry the gods' arms off her but it was no use. They were too strong.

Itachi went over to help but was blocked by the other two gods.

"You'll come with us too. You and your brother," The one who said that snapped his hands and immediately, he fell unconscious.

-

"You do realize that by the time we are finished taken away from you for good?"

"What do you mean?" Upon realizing the meaning of his words, he froze in shock.

Jiraiya only smirked in reply and disappeared.

"That old man; he's going to pay," he immediately ran toward the room where the three children were, all the while hoping that they're all right. He felt his heart skip when he heard Sasuke shouting. He doubled his speed and forcefully opened the door.

He arrived in time to see Itachi hoisted up in the shoulders of a man, Sakura being carried by another, and Sasuke struggling in the grip of the others. After seeing what they've done to his brother and Sakura, he became even more determined to escape and save them.

"Come back now." the five heard Jiraiya's voice reverberated in the room.

"But, Jiraiya-sama, we haven't got the other son yet." One of them replied.

"Never mind. We'll just come back for him next time. We couldn't risk Sakura's safety. If she stayed longer, something bad might happen to her."

With his command, the five disappeared, taking Itachi and Sakura with them.

Kakashi dropped to his knees as frustration took over him. He wasn't able to save one of his sons from the horrible fate Jiraiya forcefully inflicted upon them. A second later and he might have lose his younger son too.

That was the time when Kurenai appeared by the door.

"Where are Itachi and Sakura?" she asked as she looked back and forth at the two of them.

Kakashi looked away from her. "I'm sorry Kurenai," he said.

"What do you mean by 'you're sorry'?" she became nervous when he didn't give her any answer.

"Sasuke, what's happening here? Where's your brother and Sakura-chan," she asked her younger son. She already had an idea of what took place because she heard Kakashi and Jiraiya's conversation.

"Kaa-san, they're gone."

"Could some one please give me a straight answer? This is not a guessing game." She said, angry at their beating around the bush.

Kakashi stood up and turned to face her, his expression, serious than ever. Then, he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Kurenai, Jiraiya succeeded. They took Itachi and Sakura. They wanted to take Sasuke with them too but they failed."

-

Kakashi looked at his wife's sleeping form. She was devastated when she heard the news and he tried all his best to comfort her and was thankful that she finally fell asleep after crying for such a long time. He wanted her to rest while he thinks of a way on how to get their older son back.

"Is she alright, Kakashi-san?" Upon hearing the news, Anko, Kurenai's younger sister quickly rushed to the family's house to see how her sister was doing and went to the room where her sister was.

"She's fine,"

"I heard that they took Itachi-kun?"

He nodded his head. "It's all my fault."

-

Sasuke was worried with his mother so he went toward the room but he saw that the door was closed. He leaned on the door and pressed his ear toward it, hoping to hear what Anko and Kakashi were talking about.

-

"Do you have any plans on how to get Itachi back?" Anko asked again.

"No. I don't have that much power left in me anymore to enter the gate of the heavens. Sooner or later, I should tell her that," he winced when he remembered his wife crying. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.

"If only there's a way for her to forget that she actually has two sons just so she could be back to her normal self but then again that's just plain stupid. I mean, If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't want to forget my own son either,"

Kakashi looked at her. "You know what? I think you're a genius,"

"What!"

"We could erase a part of her memories."

"I don't think we should do it Kakashi-san,"

"We shouldn't but we have to. Could you bear to see her in this condition?"

"No. but that reason wasn't enough,"

"Listen, Anko. I don't want to do it but I would. I felt bad for not being able to protect my son and I will feel miserable if I wouldn't be able to protect my wife and son's happiness too,"

"But how? You already said it yourself. You don't have anymore powers right?"

"Yes but they're not completely gone. I still have a little left in me enough to erase two person's memories. Those requires only little amounts of power,"

She looked surprised. "Two people? You mean you would not only erase nee-san's memories but Sasuke's as well,"

"Yes, but only their memories about Itachi, Sakura and everything connected with the heavens," a look of sadness crossed his eyes. Never in his life did he imagine he would do this but he had to. That way, only he would bear the sadness that was meant for the three of them.

He was willing to bear all of the frustrations and disappointments alone.

-

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard about his father erasing his and his mother's memories.

That means, he would forget everything about his brother and Sakura.

He didn't want to. He had to think of a way to somehow remember in case his father succeeded in doing that to him.

With that thought in mind, he ran toward the house of the only person he thinks would be able to help him.

-

Gaara was peacefully lying on a bed on his bed when he heard the sound of small stones being thrown by the window of his room. He sighed in annoyance before standing up and walking toward the said window. He opened it and saw his friend Sasuke standing outside their house. He motioned for him to go out of their house and meet him by the front door.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he went out of the house and saw him.

"You've got to help me."

He raised his brow "Help you with what?"

It was easy to explain everything to him for Gaara knew all about their family's secret. He was the only friend he ever trusted with the information.

"Sakura-chan and nii-san,"

"What about them? Did something bad happen,"

"They're both gone,"

His eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean gone? As in…..dead?"

Sasuke was tempted to knock some sense to him at that very moment.

"No. that's not what I mean. This morning, five people went over to our house and took them away. I don't know why,"

He inched closer to him and lowered his voiced so only the two of them could hear "You mean, five gods?"

"Yes. I heard obasan and tou-san talking. Tou-san said he would erase my memories about Sakura-chan and nii-san,"

"But why would he do that? And how? Didn't you tell me that your father don't have any powers anymore?" he had a lot to ask but Sasuke wasn't listening to any of it.

"I don't know and that's not what's important now." He suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Gaara, you have to promise me something." He looked so serious that even Gaara was a little taken aback by his expression.

"A Promise?"

"Yes. Tou-san would only erase my memories. No matter what happened, help me remember her. Remind me about her,"

He couldn't really understand fully what his friend was talking about but no matter what happens, he would help him.

"I promise," was his sincere reply.

-

It was supposed to be dinnertime in their house. Kurenai just woke up and she refused to eat. She just stayed in bed, wallowing in sadness. Kakashi just couldn't go up there. It was too much for him to see his wife in such a state and thought that it's a good thing that Anko volunteered to be with her sister for the night.

Sasuke didn't feel hungry at all. Without his brother and Sakura in the house, it just felt incomplete.

"I'm not hungry tou-san," he pushed the plate of food away from him.

"You wouldn't have any energy if you wouldn't eat."

"But tou-san, you also haven't touched your food yet." He pointed to the plate of food that was in front his father.

"Children need food more than adults."

"That's not true. Is it?"

"Oh well you got me there," he said as he chuckled. "If you wouldn't eat, I suggest you go to bed." Sasuke nodded and stood up.

"Um……tou-san?"

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that you shouldn't blame yourself with what happened today," he gave his father a genuine smile. I still think that you're the best father of all."

It brought a small smile to his lips to hear that from his son.

"Good night tou-san," he went upstairs toward his room and wondered when his father would to erase his memories. He only heard that he's going to do it but he didn't hear when.

-

"Good job," Jiraiya smiled in satisfaction as he eyed the five soldiers who brought Sakura and Itachi with them. Everything was working just as he planned.

"Jiraiya-sama, when should we go back for the other child?" one of them asked.

"I changed the plan. We already have one of them its already enough." The original plan was he would get both of the sons so he would be able to choose between them on who he would appoint as his successor but he decided not to get the second child of Kakashi anymore to save time. Besides, it would be easy to automatically name the child they got as the next successor rather than to choose between him and his brother.

-

Kakashi opened the door to take a peak at his son who was sleeping peacefully. There is no turning back now. He had to do this before he even change his mind.

Slowly, he walked toward his son. After making sure that he was really asleep, he put his palm over his head and concentrated in it the little power he had left to fulfill what he wanted to do.

Tomorrow, when he wakes up, he wouldn't remember anything.

Then he went out of his room to go into the other.

When he went inside, he was relieved when he saw that his wife was asleep again. Anko sat on a chair beside her bed as she held her sister's hand.

She looked at the person who was at the door and saw Kakashi and was about to open her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw him put his index finger in front his lips in a gesture telling her to remain silent.

He walked toward them and looked at his wife who was currently sleeping on their bed and took her hand.

"Forgive me for this. I don't really want to do it but I have to,"

Just when he was about to put her palm on his wife's forehead, he was stopped by another hand that gripped his.

He looked in front him and gasped when he saw who it was. Those pair of malevolent snake eyes gave it all away.

"Orochimaru," he hissed out his name.

"Y…..you….know..him?" Anko asked him in horror as she looked at the terrifying man. He suddenly appeared there out of thin air which made it obvious that he was also a god.

"Yes but I wished I hadn't," he said as he swatted Orochimaru's hand away from his.

"Long time no see Kakashi," he said, his lips curling into an evil, sinister smirk.

"What do you want?" he stood up and turned to face him.

"That's not the way to greet a friend,"

Kakashi's expression turned into that of disgust. "You were never my friend,"

"Anko," she tilted her heads toward her. "Go to Sasuke's room and get him. Then, run as far away as possible.

"But why?"

"Just do as I said,"

"Trying to protect your only son who was left eh?"

Anko still hadn't move from the spot where she stood.

"Damn it, Anko I said get away from here now,"

"H……Hai," she suddenly blurted out and ran out of the room. The last thing she saw was Orochimaru inching his way toward Kakashi.

-

"Sasuke, wake up," Anko shook him roughly.

"oba-san?" he slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry. We need to go,"

"Eh? Why? Where are tou-san and kaa-san?" he looked around him and remembered that he fell asleep on his room and, As if on cue, they both heard screaming coming from the other room.

"That's tou-san's voice. What happened?" he asked nervously.

"I see there are two people trying to escape,"

Orochimaru stood in front the door.

"Y……you, What did you do to them?" Anko asked, angry.

"Don't worry, both of you will join them very soon,"

Sasuke stood up, went over to her and clutched the end of her shirt in fear.

"ba-san, who is he? And what did he do to tou-san and kaa-san,"

"I killed them. Your mother was lucky because she didn't feel the pain your father went through. After all, I killed her in her sleep,"

"What!" Sasuke looked at him in shock.

"Your parents are already dead. You should be thankful that you didn't see the way I did it and not only that, I'm even giving you the privilege to join them," In his hands, appeared a sword with bloodstains on it.

His parents' blood

He walked toward them, his sword raised with the pointed part aimed at them.

Anko bent down and hugged Sasuke tightly as she prepared herself for the brutal attack.

"DON'T"

Orochimaru heard a female voice shouted and another figure appeared in front the two, shielding them from the attack.

"Rin-chan?" he recognized her but it was too late. He couldn't stop his hand anymore.

And she was the one who received the blow intended for them.

-

Jiraiya looked at Sakura's unconscious form.

'S..Sasuke-kun,' she murmured in her sleep.

He frowned. Sasuke? Wasn't that the name of Kakashi's younger son? He couldn't let it happen. She needed to be closer to the future king

She needed to be closer to Itachi

He could only think of one solution and that was to erase her memories.

But this time, he had to make sure those memories would be erased completely by locking them up forever, that even first class gods wouldn't be able to bring it back.

He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a crystal heart necklace.

"This is where I will keep your memories, Sakura-chan,"

**AN:** Next chapter would be the present time.

Ja ne! minna


	16. Heir to the Throne

**AN:** I'm back again. Only a few chapters to go and this would be over. Yay. I will finally be able to finish my first story. I'm so happy. I wanted to give my sincere gratitude to every single reviewer who appreciated this crappy work of mine. I apologize for the typographical errors. Sometimes, the letter 'L' and the period doesn't appear even when I press those on my keyboard. By the way, just wait for the update of back in your arms and blank face. I'm still working on it. BIYA's new chapter is almost finished.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Okay like what I said before, I already planned the ending but I have two endings in mind. Even if there were two, I would only post ONE ending. So I changed my mind. I'm letting you guys vote for the ending pair. Just tell me in your reviews. Sasusaku or Itasaku? Voting will end at July 31.**

**Chapter 15**

**Heir to the Throne  
**  
Sasuke bolted up from bed and broke out into a cold sweat. It was all a dream, but it seemed real.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Anko gave him a worried look.

He managed a weak nod. "What happened? How did I get here? Where's Sakura?" he looked around. He was in his room with Anko and there were no signs of any pink-haired girl.

"Itachi was the one who brought you here. He said you were attacked by that Orochimaru," she shivered at the memory of those snake-like eyes eleven years ago. "I was really worried. If you hadn't wake up sooner, I told myself that I would really bring you to the hospital," she rambled on and on only to be cut off by him.

"Ba-san All along you knew what happened right, why didn't you tell me right away?"

She wasn't shocked to find out that he already remembered everything that happened before. She already expected it the moment when Itachi appeared on the doorstep of their house two days ago and brought an unconscious Sasuke with him. It surprised her. She hadn't seen him for a very long time ever since he was taken to heaven forcefully.

"I am planning to tell you but I was afraid,"

There was a brief silence before he replied. "It's all-right. I'm not angry,"

"I'm glad about that,"

"ba-san, Did you notice if Sakura was with Itachi?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't with anyone besides you,"

He clenched his fists. "ba-san, do you know how to go to the heavens?"

She looked shock for a moment "D..Do you even know what you're saying? It's too dangerous. Orochimaru might be there,"

"I'm Kakashi's son too right? And I have a god's blood in me. That means I have every right to go there if I wanted to,"

"I wouldn't let you. If your parents were alive, they wouldn't like this idea,"

"You don't understand."

She stood up, interrupting him "I wouldn't have anymore of this talk. You wouldn't go to that place," she walked quickly out of the room before he could even say another word

-

"Sakura-chan, are you all right You look out of it" Tenten glanced at her friend

"Um no of course not What are you saying again?"

Tenten sighed "Just as I thought. You weren't listening at all,"

"Gomen. I Was just thinking about something,"

"What is it? Tell me. Am I not your friend?" she sat down next to her.

"It's about Itachi-kun, I think he lied to me about something. You know Orochimaru, right?"

"Orochimaru? Isn't he the god who was banished from heaven and was imprisoned? Well, I don't know why he's imprisoned thought."

"Well, he showed up and said something about my memories being erased. Tenten-chan, do you think he's telling the truth?"

She thought for a while "I don't really know. It's Orochimaru after all. He might be lying. After all, he's a bad guy Well, If Itachi-san is involved, why don't you ask him?" she suggested.

-

Sasuke felt better and decided to go to school. He really needed to talk to a certain person after finding out what really happened. He peeked inside his classroom and saw the person he was looking for. He was sitting in his chair, looking outside the window.

He went straight to him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Gaara turned to look at him, his brow raised questioningly. "Talk? We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"I would prefer for us to talk in private but since you insisted….."

"What is it?" he coaxed him.

"Y…you kept your promise to me before. I just wanted to say thank you," his expression reflected that of sincere gratefulness.

Gaara's lips curved into a small and barely visible smile. He was glad that his friend was back to his old self. He had become too cold and distant when his parent's died.

He never blamed him. Sasuke was too young and yet he had already experienced a great loss. One could only imagine how much pain a child feels upon finding out that that both of his parents were killed in a brutal way and he was alone with nowhere to go.

-

Tenten was sitting beside the mirror of truth once again. It had become a hobby for her to watch him as he goes about in his daily routine.

"What are you doing?" Tenten was surprised when she saw Sakura beside her and peeked at the small pond which reflected an image of a certain Hyuuga.

"Wait. Isn't that Hinata's cousin? Why are you looking at him?" she asked.

"No particular reason," she lied and looked away.

"Really?" she didn't believer her. "If anything, I'd say you like him. Why don't you go to earth to visit him?"

"I…I don't like him,"

"So you love him then?"

Her face turned red even more. "N…no it was nothing like that,"

Sakura smiled and pinched her nose. "There's no use lying,"

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Tenten said as she rubbed her sore nose. "All right I admit it. I like him,"

"WHAT!"

Tenten was surprised by her reaction. She was the one who told her to admit her feelings and she was surprised? That's just illogical.

"I was just kidding," Sakura reasoned out. "But seriously, you really like him?"

"If you're worried that I might go after him, that would never happen. I…I've been trying to forget him."

There was an unexpected silence that settled over the two.

"Don't you want to see him again? Are you contented with just watching him from afar?"

She shook her head. Just watching him was never enough.

"It's forbidden. You are the future queen. You should know better. It has always been the rule ever since: gods couldn't fall in love with humans," her voice quivered when she said those.

"But it's not forbidden to talk to a mortal right?"

She gave her a bewildered look until her expression turned to that of realization.

-

Itachi pondered about the events that happened the past few days. Now that Sasuke's memories were back, he was sure he would do something to see Sakura again. Fear gripped his heart. He was aware of the bond the two shared even when they were younger. All three of them were friends but Sakura was closer to Sasuke. He was the one who made her smile a lot while he just watched on the sidelines, waiting for the right time to join in their conversation.

He shook his head and cleared all those thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn't be afraid of such trivial things.

He clutched the crystal heart necklace he was wearing. Jiraiya gave it to him eleven years ago. This is where the old man locked Sakura's memories. The only way that her memories would be released was to break the crystal itself. As long as he has it, nothing would go wrong and she wouldn't remember about all the memorable times she shared with his brother.

-

"Are you even serious? I might get punished. No one is allowed to go to earth without a permission,"

Sakura smiled. "You worry too much. Don't you trust me? No one would know cause I wouldn't tell any one. I would even cover up for you,"

"You would?"

She nodded. "But you must come back right away,"

"Thanks,"

"Sakura," she turned and saw Itachi.

He went toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, you came at a perfect time. We just finished talking,"

Itachi nodded his head in understanding and turned to Tenten. "Could I borrow Sakura for a while? I would like to talk to her," he held Sakura's wrist and pulled her away before she could even reply.

-

Sasuke was the rooftop of their school. He felt bored that day and wanted nothing to do but to see Sakura but he couldn't since he didn't know how to go to the Heavens.

He lay down on the floor of the rooftop and looked up at the sky.

"I wish she would be here with me to accompany me even for just the whole day," he whispered to himself as he stared at the clouds.

-

Sakura glanced at her fiancé from the corner of her eye. "Itachi-kun, are you all right? You look troubled. What's the matter?" she was beside him with his hand clasped around hers.

"No, it's nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about the incident with Orochimaru and I also wanted to see you," He glanced at her when he said that and smirked.

Sakura's face turned red when she heard the last statement. Before she could even reply, a light suddenly enveloped her and she disappeared in thin air in just a matter of seconds.

-

Sasuke was lying on the rooftop, looking at the sky when he suddenly saw something falling down directly toward him. He quickly sat up, surprised as the said 'thing' landed squarely on his lap. He stared at it and almost gapes in utmost shock when he realized what 'it' really was.

"S….Sa…kura?"

She stared back at him, her eyes blinking innocently as if trying to process what just happened. One moment she was talking to Itachi and now, she's in front of Sasuke, straddling his lap. She blushed and quickly got off him and stood up.

"What happened?" she looked around and realized where she was. She was on earth. But how did that happen? She wondered.

Sasuke, who finally regained his composure, stood up and went beside her.

"I….I guess my wish came true," he said and looked at the pink-haired goddess by his side. He didn't expect that it would actually happen. So his power was useful after all.

"Wish?" she asked.

He smirked. "Yes, it's my wish. I wished that to see you and here you are. I'm such a lucky man," he bent down so the tips of their noses were almost touching. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and louder and took a few steps back away from him.

"Um….I guess I have to go back now. Itachi-kun might be worried," she said nervously. She put her hand together and attempted to open the portal to the heavens but she realized that she couldn't use any of her powers. Her wings didn't even come out of her back. She stared at her two hands. "W….What happened? I use any of my powers,"

Sasuke looked pensive for a moment. Well, he was glad that she couldn't use her powers because it prevented her from going away from him. "I think it's a part of my wish." He said.

_I wish she would be here with me to accompany me even for just the whole day,_

Yes, it was definitely his wish.

"What wish?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"Hey tell me what it is or if not, just find a way to bring me back. After all, you're the reason why I'm here,"

"I could but in one condition," he looked straight in her eyes.

"What?"

"You would accompany me for the whole day,"

-

Tenten stood in front the school, trying to calm her thumping heart.

"Okay Tenten, be calm. All you have to do is to go inside, look for him, and confess," she told herself.

Hesitantly, she took the first few steps toward the school.

-

"Hey, where are we going?" Sakura looked at Sasuke who was beside her. His silence was making her uneasy. He just asked her to come with him and said nothing else after that.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously and smirked.

-

Tenten finally arrived to the hallway where Neji's class is. She could still remember that it was the fourth room from where she was standing right now. Time seemed to stop for her as she went on her way toward the room. Only a few minutes and classes would be over. She peeked inside and saw the teacher discussing something. She leaned on the wall and waited.

Minutes later, the bell rang, signifying the end of classes. The classroom doors in the hallway opened and students went out.

-

Neji arranged his things. Some of his classmates already went home and there were only a few of them left. He was not in a hurry to go home for he still needed to return some of the books he borrowed in the library.

"Neji, are you going to the library?" one of his female classmates approached him when she saw the books he was holding.

"Yes," came his short reply.

"Could I come with you? Cause I also need to return these," she pointed to the three books she was holding.

He nodded.

"Thanks," she said and she got her things.

-

Tenten waited outside and looked at every student that came out of the room. She hadn't seen him went out yet. She was too nervous to look inside. She might not know what to do if she seed him.

-

Neji went out of the room with the girl beside him. Tenten was standing on the right side of the room, while the two turned left. They appear to be talking about something. They didn't notice her presence at all. She could feel it: the potent hurt as it slowly crept in her heart, swallowing it whole.

"N….Neji," she exclaimed, shocked. She couldn't see him clearly anymore for the tears that successively fell from her eyes blurred her vision.

Neji turned around when he heard a familiar voice called out his name. He looked surprised for he didn't expect to see her there.

"Tenten?" he called out her name to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That she was really standing in front him.

She couldn't bear to see him with another woman. The pain she felt was real. It was like a thousand needles pricking her chest. Without another word, she turned around and ran in the opposite direction. She wouldn't let him see her in that state. She would go back to the heavens and never go to earth again to forget him.

Neji was alarmed when he saw her ran away from him. He had a feeling that he wouldn't see her again if he let her go away.

So he ran after her.

He ran like his life depended on it.

-

"We're here," Sasuke declared when they arrived at the entrance of the largest amusement park in town. This place gave him so many good memories. Memories that only he could remember. He looked at the pink-haired woman beside him. She looked mesmerized by the brightness of the lights. It's evening after all. Her expression reminded her of her childhood self, eleven years ago.

"Sasuke, why are we here?" she asked.

"Eleven years ago, I made a promise to a certain person," he looked deep in her eyes.

"She made me promise to accompany her to ride the Ferris wheel," he continued.

She listened to him intently. This was the first time he talked to her about his private life.

"And what happened to her?"

"She was taken away,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's all right."

There was a comfortable silence that settled over them until Sasuke asked her to come with him. She didn't object.

They both entered the amusement park.

-

Tenten stood on the rooftop. "I never thought it would be like this," a bitter smile crept on her lips. "I guess this is goodbye," she whispered as white regal wings appeared on her back, with some of the feathers splashing around.

"T……Ten…ten?" she heard someone stuttered behind her. She tilted her head around and came face to face with Neji who looked shock with what he saw.

"You're a……." he couldn't finish what he was supposed to say.

There's no use hiding it anymore. After all, he had already seen her in her goddess form.

"I'm a goddess," she admitted as she took a step back and prepared to go away from that place. Neji realized it too and before she could even go further, he ran toward her and grabbed her hand. Then, he pulled her toward him so that her head was against his chest.

"Don't leave," his hands were shaking. She could feel it against her waist when he wrapped her arms around her. "I won't let you go unless you promise me that," his hold on her tightened even more. It didn't matter to him whether she's a goddess or not. He just wanted her to be by his side.

Tenten felt tears form at her eyes. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She was holding him and she didn't want him to let her go.

"I promise," she said as she finally surrendered and leaned onto his chest.

-

Sakura stared at the people below them through a transparent glass window.

"Hey this is cool," she said.

Sasuke smirked. "You fly all the time. What difference does it make in riding a ferris wheel?" he asked.

She thought for a while. "I don't really know. It's more of a warm feeling inside," she put her hand on her chest. "I feel so happy,"

Sasuke felt a spark of hope when he heard that. Had she remembered that time when they were younger? It quickly disappeared when she said nothing more after that. He shook his head to clear himself of the thought. It was foolish to expect that she would remember. Her memories were long erased and those would probably never come back.

He felt despair crept in his heart. He wanted her to remember. He wanted to be with her. Why couldn't it happen? Did he do something that made heaven punish him like this? He glanced at her again. She was still through the glass. She was too close and yet he felt that whenever he tried to reach to her, she would drift farther away from him until he could reach her no more.

He finally came to a decision.

After this, he would let her go. He would forget her. He felt like a coward but if it were for her happiness, he wouldn't ever have any second thoughts in giving up his own.

-

"Sasuke, are you all right?" he looked at her and saw her worried expression.

"I'm all right. Well then, I guess you should go home now?" It was almost midnight and she was still with him.

She hadn't thought about that the whole time they were together that day. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable with him.

"I…I guess so," she gave him an unsure look.

"Bye," he stepped aside. They were in a place with trees all around them, not far from the amusement park.

She discovered that her powers finally came back. Wings sprouted out from her back. She looked at him for the last time. "Thank you," she smiled and flew away.

"I didn't know you were capable of doing that. I even thought you would take her away from me," Itachi appeared from the shadows. Sasuke knew he was there when he said goodbye to Sakura. He could feel his powers even if he hid it from him. They were siblings after all. He knew his older brother like he knew the back of his hand.

"I wanted the two most important persons in my life to be happy," he gave Itachi a sad smile.

"Take care of her aniki. I know you would,"

**AN:** Please vote. What ending do you want? Itasaku o Sasusaku? Tell me in your reviews. Voting will end at July 31


End file.
